


Where You Roam Behind My Closed Eyes

by kangelique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Princess Emma Swan, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: The wicked witch's plan to open a portal takes a twist when all the fairy tale characters are transported back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma is missing somewhere in the forest and everyone's memories of their time in Storybrooke are gone,sparing only Killian,Snow white,and Prince Charming. With the memories gone,Regina is once again the Evil Queen in an angry search for Snow White's heart once again. Together,Killian,Snow white,and Charming will have to get along in order to find Emma and break the new curse.





	1. A Glimpse Of Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!,this story kinda just came to me like BOOM one day and I was like ''Well let's see.." so this is the first chapter. I do plan for more chapters and I think most of them will be in Hook's point of view and maybe Emma. Obviously it will focus on CaptainSwam cause HUGE SHIPPER RIGHT HERE!!!!.so yeah,hope you like it!.

Chapter 1:  
A Glimpse Of Emerald

"Run! RUN! And don't bloody stop until I say so!"

Their boots thundered through the forest as they ran away from the clearing,the screams and shouts behind them arose,indicating that the Evil Queen had now noticed their hasty escape--Or more importantly,Snow White's escape. They moved past a never ending stream of pine trees that went as tall as the buildings in New York,covering everywhere they turned,impossible to see where the expanse finally ended. They pushed hanging branches out of the way and jumped over logs,landing on their feet again to pick up the pace even faster. He slashed away the leaves with his hook,panting heavily,ignoring the increased ache that had began to settle in his muscles,but yet he still continued in a zigzagging run around the trees,making himself a harder target to strike if anyone got the idea to use bullets for capture.

"Wait!"

He abruptly came to a stop,hesitantly turning around to stare into the green to pinpoint where their voices were coming from.And at the same preparing for any unwanted enemy. He released a sigh when the prince came into view,slashing away the leaves and branches that were in his way with his metal sword. He remained standing there for a minute,frozen as he listened intently for any indication of guards or the Evil Queen herself,but the only sounds that came were the grunts of Snow White behind David. He took the moment to crouch down by the stump of a cut tree to catch his breath and arch his back,rubbing at his neck to relax the stress that quickly accumulated from the sudden run and beating down sun.

"Thanks for waiting,Hook," David said,panting from his own run but still holding out a hand to his wife to help her step over a log and then have her sit on it so she could calm her own uneven breathing. "Snow's in a delicate condition to be running." 

"I'm fine,David," Snow assured him,softly.

"We'll sorry,mate,but our only option right now is to run or suffer Regina's wrath,and I don't think you'll want to do the ladder,'' Killian said,unaware of how irritated his voice sounded.

"What are we going to do?" Snow wondered,the worry written all over her fair features. "Everyone from Storybrooke is still back there. Our people. We left them, David. What kind of leader are we to do that?." 

Killian stood up,rolling his eyes in an annoyed gesture at the queen,princess,whatever she was at this point in time they'd been randomly thrown in. "Look,love. Right now you are not the queen,the Evil Queen is. And as for your peasants,they do not remember a single thing from your time in..the town? island? I don't bloody know what it was,but the point is something happened with the wicked witch's plan and now suddenly we're all back here to the glory of this damned forest. And my crew has no doubt been captured. Half of them are probably dead by now."

David sighed,rubbing at his chin a little too hard. "We'll get your crew back,Hook. Snow and I promise."

"It's not like those idiots can do anything without me,anyway," Killian muttered under his breath.

"What?," David asked,taking a step toward him as he looked up,flashing David a smile that David could only take as mocking.

"Oh,nothing,mate. Just being joyful of our new life,that's all." Killian said,turning away,letting his happy facade drop.

"You're not seriously blaming us for this,are you?," David said,his brows knitting together and his jaw tightening to the side the way it did when he was angry. 

"Of course not,mate! this was all due to that damned wicked witch and her bloody plan," Killian said,tone and face giving away his indignation to David's accusation.

"Well I'm sorry,pirate,but for a second there-." 

"Both of you stop." Snow ordered,voice taking to a higher octave than the one before. She stood up. "None of us are to blame for this,alright? this is all on the wicked witch and until we figure out what to do,you both need to get along and stop blaming each other for it."

Killian scoffed. "I wasn't blaming the prince for anything,actually." 

David let out a fake laugh in Killian's face before turning around,shaking his head. "Oh please,Hook,that sounded resentful to me." 

"Well it wasn't!," Killian almost shouted. The two men both turned away from each other,huffing in frustation. Snow sighed,taking a deep breath and then coming to place herself in between them. 

"Listen. David,Hook. We need to work together right now-."

"I'm sorry,Snow,'' David interrupted,barely containing his exasperation as he turned around to face her. " My daughter is missing. Our daughter is missing. AGAIN!. Emma is missing. We've lost her again,and just..." 

"David," Snow stepped toward him,putting her hands on both his cheeks to caress them gently with her thumb. He closed his eyes at her touch. "We're still not sure if she's missing." She brought his forehead down to touch hers and he sighed,exhaling and then opening his eyes to look into hers. Killian turned away from their moment,hearing her whisper: "It's going to be okay. We will find her again.'' 

Killian himself walked a few feet away from them and then stopped to inspect the land around them,wondering which way led to the docks; there were no trails. 

"I'm sorry,Hook,'' David said,and Killian spun around to see that he and Snow White were now holding hands.''

"It's quite fine,your highness,'' he responded,walking back toward them. ''After all,we are all caught distressed with the current events." 

"Yes,'' David breathed out, ''everything is messed up again with another stupid curse. It's always curses that villains choose to cast every time,like,why can't it be a sunshine and rainbow day?'' 

"You know that's not very ideal,mate,'' Killian said,a bit disgusted by the thought of rainbows and too much sun.

"I was just saying," David sighed,sitting down on a log to put his face in his hands while Snow gently massaged a shoulder with a small smile,looking down at her husband.

"Well then," Killian interrupted,clearing his throat. "let's think about what happened before this point,because I don't know about you two but my mind is a bloody mess from all those..things." 

Snow nodded,eyes brightening. "You're right,Hook. Let's just think back on what was going on and then we can find a solution. There's still hope.'' She turned to look down at her husband." David? ''

He looked up and nodded. "We were on our way to stopping the wicked witch. Emma and Regina were with me,and Emma had told me that Henry was safe with Hook doing some sort of..navigation learning...?''

Killian nodded to his question. ''Aye,mate. Navigation.''

Snow gasped.

David immediately stood up,alarmed at her wide eyes and open mouth. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently but firmly. "Snow what is it? Is it the baby? Did you feel something?''

Snow shook her head,still only staring at him as she stepped away,causing his hands to drop to his sides. "Henry," she exhaled.

He looked at her with a lost expression,and Killian caught up quickly."Did any of you see the boy in the clearing?,"

"No." David said,the worry lines appearing on his forehead as the realization hit,concern lacing his tone for his grandson. Snow stood there,and Killian observed them for a minute before breaking their tortured silence with a sigh.

"The lad must have been captured."

"Hook,'' David admonished firmly,and Snow closed her eyes,gathering air and puffing it out slowly.

"Aye,mate,you heard me. Either that or he's still in that Storybrooke town."

''Yes,'' Snow said,pointing at him. "he's not from the Enchanted Forest so that explains why the curse wouldn't bring him back here with us."

"But what about Emma?," David asked,sitting himself back down.

"She was born here."

"Aye," Killian agreed. ''And the boy wasn't. It would only make sense for the wicked witch to send all the ones back who originated from here. What is that going to mean for Henry?."

"We don't know.'' David responded,giving a slight shake of his head. ''If he's all alone,he's going to want to find us. If all of us are here then the whole town is empty. They would probably put him in a foster care system,like they did for Emma.''

"That's horrible,David. Look at what it did to Emma. We can't let that happen to Henry too." Snow said," We need to find Emma and break this new curse and free our people from the Evil Queen..or Regina. Both." 

"But we don't even know where the bloody hell she is!" Killian exclaimed,finally releasing his annoyance and frustation of not being on a ship and rolling his eyes at the prospect of everything they would have to do. That wasn't the only thing causing him to be overwhelmed. There was a light pounding in his head that had started since he arrived and had now grown intensely so,that he felt he would bash his brains in if it meant relinquishing it. "Hell." he muttered,turning away.

"Hook,are you okay?," Snow asked.

"Yes,love,I'm fine,don't worry about me. Worry about finding Emma so she can be the savior and break this--BLOODY HELL!" Killian shouted suddenly. Snow White and David startled back as he brought his fists to the sides of his head,trying to control his breathing as the pounding got louder,and for a second it was all he could hear.

Pound...pound..pound...pound...pound...pound....pound...

He could hear the two of them asking him questions and reaching towards him,but he couldn't make out the questions and he pulled away from them each time they managed to get close. He managed to avert his hook from Snow's belly. David threw himself in a protective position in front of his wife,and his vision suddenly swayed,blurring everything together.

"What is..."

A flash of green eyes suddenly crossed his vision and clouded him in an almost delightful matter,but he shook his head,stepping away and dropping onto the ground where David took the opportunity to go up to him,dropping on his knees and putting a tentative hand on his shoulder before shaking him with more force once he was certain he wouldn't lash out.

"Hook!" David called,and Killian tried opening his mouth to speak but it shut without permission,still heavily overcome with what had just gone over him. "Hook,can you hear me?"

"Yes...now I can..." He managed to get out in between breaths; the pounding had died down,and his sight was slowly becoming clear,blurry images coming together into one until David's face was there and Snow behind him,watching him intently with a hand on her bump and concern mirroring the same that the prince wore in front of him. "I'm fine now,mate," he said,and David took his hand back from his shoulder and stood up. Killian remained sitting on the ground. 

"Are you sure?''

''Yes,yes,I'm sure. I'm sure." He exhaled sharply,waving him off. He would stand,but he didn't feel ready steady enough for it yet so he remained there while they continued to look at him. "Maybe cut down on the observing,mate. It's not all that fun to be looked at with that expression your wearing,'' he smirked,bringing himself more upright. "some people might even get the wrong idea."

David rolled his eyes,his expression turning more serious when he took a step towards him. ''You saw something."

"Aye.'' He confirmed.

''Well who was it?'' Snow asked. "Someone you know?''

''Can it help us?," David cut in,desperation behind his tone. "Was it like a vision? A memory? Something that could help us get back to Storybrooke? Talk Hook!."

Killian sighed,finally relenting in a quiet voice. ''It was Emma.''


	2. I Think Of Safety And You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,so,so chapter 2 here! hope all of you had a good Monday and...I KNOW I was not the only one who cried in that season 7 finale,seeing Emma and Hook again and this time with their baby girl! (cried,cried,completely cried,it was too beautiful) so I was thinking of doing a one shot of them with Hope. It will all slowly be on it's way,but for now,thank you for giving this story idea a chance,much appreciated!

Chapter 2:  
I Think Of Safety And You

The image was still clear in his head even after he finally stood up. Everything he had been feeling just a minute ago had ceased,and it was like there had been no sudden pain in the first place,but he knew better. He would be able to recognize those eyes all over the realms. He knew:it had been Emma. Inside his mind,it had been her. There was absolutely no way he could mistake her for another blonde with deep green eyes,and there was no way it had been the trigger of a forgotten memory. No. There was no doubt. It had been his Swan. In his head. Somehow in his head. And if he recalled back,he could almost swear an oath to the mermaids that he had heard her voice too. But how?

"Hook."

He shook his head,sighing toward the trees as he scratched behind his ear and then rubbed at his chin,his mind wondering for a second how it would have been if he had met her 300 years back,or even more forward in his lifetime. Just stumbling upon her on his way to the docks,saving her from some drunken bastard or maybe-no. Emma Swan could hold her own. He'd seen that already in Neverland. But if for an instant,he thought of her crashing into his arms and he and her sailing the realm together as..pirates?. He lightly scoffed at the idea. Just a mere fantasy and all this just by seeing her eyes. Except maybe if he had met her before he wouldn't be fueled by so much hatred,but that was impossible too. Even by meeting he,he would still carry the weight of his father's abandonment and death,and then Liam's too. So,no. This was the reality now. He still couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips,though,that eventually went upward in relief. It had been Emma.

"Are you positive it was our daughter?," Snow asked,finally breaking him of his thoughts and bringing his attention back to her and David's concerned faces.

He gave a nod,clearing his throat. "Yes. I did. I know those eyes anywhere."

"Yeah well we do too." David said,a bit defensive. " are you even sure it was her? I'm pretty sure you've had your fair share of blondes with green eyes back in your pirate life. For all we know,it could be some other girl,and you're just leading us to believe it's Emma."

"David!" Snow admonished her husband.

"It could be true,Mary Margaret!"

"I know what I saw,alright? I'll admit I expected some more trust,Mate. After all,I did help you escape."

David scoffed. "We ran."

"Be ungrateful,prince,but it was her. It was Emma. And she was bloody hell inside my head,so I know."

"Was there more Hook?," Snow asked him,softly.

"No." He confirmed,unflinching. " simply her eyes,love." He decided to keep the hearing of her voice to himself. It had been so brief that he couldn't be sure. It was for him to know only. Just for the time being,he thought.

A rustle from the bushes made them freeze. The three of them turned at the sound,eyeing each other before silently moving their hands to their weapons. Snow arched a hand back to bring out an arrow and adjust it in her bow,pulling the string back close to her mouth as David slid out his metal sword and directed it in front of him,ready. Killian felt his body go into his fighter's stance,shifting the weight of his waistcoat as his hand went to the clasp of his own sword,wrapping a tight grip around it.  
Footsteps from the other side cracked the branches and as they got closer,the two bushes seemingly parted apart in two to reveal a short man,and David immediately launched forward to put the tip of the blade under the man's chin,stopping him in his tracks,before realizing who he was.

"Leroy!"

David removed the blade from under his chin,and Snow ran to throw her arms around the dwarf,encasing him in a tight hug. Killian relaxed his position and stepped away,observing how he reacted to Snow White's hug. The dwarf pulled away and Snow released him,a smile taking up her face in what he guessed was relief to someone else having escape the clearing.

"Who's Leroy?"

Killian sighed. Have fun giving him the update lass...

Snow frowned. "You. It's you,of course,who else-oh. I'm sorry,Grumpy. Um..sorry. I think I confused you with someone else. I've just been really stressed and well..you know,we didn't know who was behind there."

"It's..fine,Snow." Grumpy said,narrowing his eyes to David and Killian,who flashed him a smirk that he returned with a glare. "are you ok? who the hell are these people?"

Killian gave him a sly smile as he took a step toward him."Captain Hook,at your service,dwarf. Bet it never crossed your mind that one day you would be meeting the finest sailor of the fastest ship in all the realms. Today is your lucky day,indeed."

Leroy gasped,looking at Snow White. "Captain Hook?! what have you gotten yourself into,Snow?! he's a pirate. We all know pirates can't be trusted." He turned to look at Killian again,who gave him a beaming smile and a wave of his hook that made him weary.

"Uh..." Snow stalled for something to say while Killian smirked,taking a bit of pleasure in the dwarf´s uncomfortableness. "Yes!," she suddenly burst out,giving a forced smile and then patting her belly lightly to then go stand beside David and entangle their fingers together. "Everything is great,Le-Grumpy. We´re expecting another child,we´re very happy about it."

Kilian's eyebrows raised,amused.

David smiled at her warmly and Leroy's eyes went wide,mouth dropping open. "You´re pregnant?! When did you even get pregnant?! and did you just say another child? who is this guy?,"he demanded,slapping David's arm.

"Hey! Grumpy,it's me. It's me,Charming. You know."

Leroy rolled his eyes. "Yeah,right. I've never seen you before in my life. Although...you do look a lot like King George's son," he paused to scoff. "Such a snob. And heck,there are more farm boys around here than royalty,so no way you're a prince."

Snow opened her mouth to respond but Killian cut her off. "Alright,enough chit chat," he turned toward the dwarf. " where were you just now?"

"Snow,is that you?"

They all turned to see six other dwarfs emerging from the bushes, all panting and wheezing as they clutched at their chest from their run,hats almost falling off from their sweaty foreheads and clothes covered in dirt and strands of grass from probably tripping. Killian let out an annoyed sigh,and Snow and David went to their side to check if they were okay. They recognized Snow,grasping at her arm in relief and some pulling her in for a hug that she gladly accepted while others have David confused looks and sighs of distrust,but he helped them clean off nonetheless. Eyebrows went up when they saw her bump but none of them spoke anything outloud,instead deciding to focus on recovering the air back into their lungs. Grumpy turned to Killian with a smirk.

"They never notice the dwarfs getting away."

"I see that,mate."

_Hook?_

His eyes went wide in front of Grumpy,and he turned around in a flurry,squinting into the forest and swinging out his sword to fight off any unwanted guest. But there was no one. The forest stretching out before him had no one and nothing for him to see,except for the same extensive sight of more pine trees and ground and light blue sky above him that had been there a second ago. All the same. There was no movement,no sign of anyone hiding,no motion that gave away whereabouts. It was all the same,still. Calm,in fact. His brow furrowed and his jaw clenched as he turned around,bent on leaving,impatience finally getting to him.

"Okay,sorry to break up your reunion,but I need answers."

All the dwarfs looked at him uneasy,mouths gaped,frozen,as if he would tear them apart any moment.

Figures...

Reputation preceded like a hot flame.

He sighed,sliding his sword back into his holding belt pocket. "Look,believe it or not,I'm not here to kill you. Or them," he nodded toward Snow and David. "I just need a few answers,which,you might be able to provide. Aye?"

That was as assuring he was going to get.

Bloody hell,hurry...

Some of them nodded. One of them sneezed and another rubbed at his eyes. He took that as a sigh to continue.

"Where were you just now?,"

The one that had sneezed-Sneezy,he guessed,almost rolling his eyes at the way they'd been named-responded. "We appeared in a clearing and...ah...ah-"

"The Evil Queen was there," One with glasses cut in.

"ACHOO!"

"Yes,he's right," Sneezy said,pointing at the dwarf with glasses.

"Go on."

"So,you just suddenly appeared there?," David inclined.

"Yes-"

"No,no,no,hold on," Grumpy said,putting a hand up to stop the dwarfs from giving out anymore information. "why should we tell you? what's in it for us? where did you even come from? How about you start-"

"Grumpy," Snow stepped in,gently putting a hand on his shoulder that made him visibly relax and turn to her with a soft smile--The first Killian had ever seen cross his face since he first met him."He's with me. They both are. You can trust me." He seemed to be having an internal battle on whether or not he should,so Killian stepped up.

"Look,mate. If you wont trust us,then trust her. And you know Snow White,so i'd say you're not making a wrong decision by trusting her."

Snow shot Killian a grateful smile,which he returned,and the dwarf sighed,giving in.

"Fine,'' He grumbled. "we're heading back to the cottage so...if you want to go there," he turned to Snow."You know,you're always welcome back there,Snow." she took his hands in hers and then pulled him into a hug as far as her belly would allow.

"Thank you,Grumpy."

"Uh..." Killian stammered.

"Let's go,then."

They all turned around beginning the trek forward,and David followed after them with Snow at the very front of the dwarfs as they crowded around her asking questions about her expectant child that Killian had no idea how she would answer. He lagged behind them,considering for a moment on going his own terms and letting Snow and David go with the dwarfs. It would be safer for them that way. The dwarfs would probably let them stay in their cottage and with any luck Regina might not find them--after all,the queen always seemed to fight them when they came to directly confront her. He hoped it wouldn't take more than a few days,but he knew that was stretching the hope a bit too much. He brushed it off with a shake of his head. Emma's parents nonstop optimism and speeches of hope seemed to be rubbing off on him,and it left him with a weird feeling,but either way that baby was on the way and Killian didn't know much about pregnancies,but he knew keeping him/her safe would need to be a priority--aside from finding Emma. He needed to find her. And he knew exactly who to go for it. He turned around,decision made,when was stopped by David grabbing his arm; everyone else ahead,not having noticed that they weren't walking with them.

"Where are you going? We need to stay together."

He pulled his arm back,a bit peeved. "I'm going to see the one who can give us answers and maybe even a damn solution to this mess."

"I know what you're thinking,you're not going to get yourself killed. Don't think he wont-"

"Are you bloody kidding me? I spent centuries surviving. I think I can manage my own weight in whatever situation I find myself in. You and-"

David sighed,tired."Stop arguing with me,Hook. We're going to the cottage and we'll figure out our next move from there,but right now I need you to cooperate with me. My wife is weeks away from giving birth,maybe even less. I need her safe too,and you are a key to finding Emma so-"

"Did you just call me a key,prince?"

"You saw her eyes,didn't you?''

"Yes," he confirmed,grudgingly.

"Then you're a key,and I'm not going to risk letting you out of my sight when I know Emma could somehow be connected to you."

He did like the sound of connected...

Killian had to admit he was impressed by the person staring back at him,waiting for him to respond,a determination in his features that reflected his own in a different kind of way.

"Alright,David. Let's go catch up."

David smiled and he nodded once,motioning with his hook to start walking. ''Thank you."

"Aye."

Together it seemed then...

 

**_He gripped the side of his head with one hand as he grit his teeth,clenching his eyes shut and opening them again in an effort to see in front of him while holding out an outstretched hand to the cottage built as he stumbled outside,body moving dangerously uncoordinated with his legs as his feet took wobbly steps in front of the other until he brought himself to a a heavy stop,panting hard as her voice rippled through him;this time clearer and much more strong and potent than before that it broke through the intensified pounding._ **

 

**_Hook!_ **

 

**_"Emma..." His voice came in a weak whisper as he felt something suddenly burn the flesh underneath the leather,and he hung his head,shoulders dropping forward without permission as his body rocked with it,and he bit his bottom lip to keep the scream of agony that threatened to escape at bay._ **

 

**_Hook,can you hear me?_ **

 

**_"Yes...where are you..."_ **

 

**_Hook!_ **

 

**_"Emma stop..."_ **

 

**_Where's Henry?_ **

 

**_"Emma,quit it"_ **

 

**_HOOK!_ **

 

**_His hand searched blindly for the rock he had seen in the moonlight and he finally got ahold of it,bringing it up to his head. And then everything went black._ **


	3. In Closed Eyes,You Dwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,hello,well this chapter will be more focused on Emma and Hook because it will be some few chapters before they get to see each other again and of course,after two chapters without Emma and Hook in the same room together I was like"Oh,oh,here comes Emma.." so thank you for everyone who decided to check this out. Hope you like it!.

Chapter 3: In Closed Eyes,You Dwell

**_And then everything went black._ **

 

**_His eyes opened to a blinding light hitting his face. His breath came in slow pants as he blinked rapidly in an effort to adjust his vision,eventually coming to focus on a gray ceiling above him. His hand glided over a smooth fabric he was lying on top of, and he suddenly swung his legs to the floor on his feet, bringing himself to stand, eyes widening when he took in his surroundings._ **

****

**_"Bloody hell..."_ **

 

**_The place was familiar. One side of the room had dark red bricks that outlined two separate windows that overlooked outside to a mass of tall buildings and strings of shining bright lights, bringing a sort of life to the night's black. Three different sofas--one of which had been the furniture he had been lying on top of--were displayed in a position around each other that created a square, the sofa in the middle directed to a rectangular screen that was black at the moment and surrounded by a few pots of green plants that were put up against the windows. To his right was a medium size rectangular wooden table that had two accompanying chairs,one on each side. And beyond that was a counter with cabinets just a few feet away that had a stove and dishwasher next to each other for the methods of cooking and cleaning. The walls from the wooden table to a hallway gave away to different monotone colors that he had to admit weren't so horrendous and actually complimented each other in a way, no longer dark red bricks. He moved down the hallway, observing the grey/brown floorboards that lined the entire space, leading to a corner in which he turned left and was met by a white door and white walls instead of the monotone ones. He clenched his jaw, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stood in front of the door._ **

 

**_"Did those dwarfs give me rum or...what is this...?"_ **

 

**_Footsteps echoed from behind him, and he turned around, coming face to face with Emma. A small gasp escaped her and his lips parted at the sight of her._ **

 

**_"Hook."_ **

 

**_"Swan."_ **

 

**_Neither of them spoke anything more, too taken aback by each other's presence to regard questions. Instead,his eyes took in the aspect of her tight black jeans,casual grey t-shirt with a subtle low neckline, light brown boots below the knee,and the red leather jacket that accompanied with her locks of golden blonde hair; the same way she had looked when she'd gone to drop Henry off with him to then go with Regina to defeat the wicked witch. He felt threatened to breathe a sigh of relief and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips,wanting to slip up, begging him to give into it as she shook her head and then looked at him,taking a step forward,and he let her take the time to speak,standing his ground,and his eyes never leaving hers._ **

 

**_"Uh...I-I thought I heard someone."_ **

 

**_"You did,love."_ **

 

**_"Right." She chuckled nervously and looked away as he raised a brow and saw her own knit together as a frown set over her lips,furiously blinking at the floor before biting her lip and then looking back to him, all business-like features taking over,letting him know she was out of her daze. "How are you here?"_ **

 

**_He sighed. "I wish I could answer that,love,but I'm also quite wondering how I'm here. One minute I'm in that damned Enchanted Forest outside the dwarf's cottage,having a probable seizure,and the next I'm...what do you call these living quarters again?,"_ **

 

**_"It's called an apartment," She took a step forward, eyebrows knitting even closer, worry lines appearing on her forehead."Did you just say Enchanted Forest?"  
_ **

 

**_"Aye,love."_ **

 

**_"How the hell did that happen?! why am I here then? In my apartment...in New York. Is this even the real New York?," she asked,frustatingly turning around in a circle,as if by doing that she would get her answer,but no answer came. She exhaled and her eyes suddenly widened as she turned to him in a panic. "Henry. You were with him. I left him with you. Where is he? why isn't he with you? is he safe? Talk Hook!," she slapped his arm. "Is he with Regina?,"_ **

 

**_He grimaced,scratching behind his ear,trying to figure out a way to explain the events he barely understood himself. "I'm afraid not,Swan. We think he might be in Storybrooke."_ **

 

**_"With my parents?'_ **

 

**_"No. Your parents are...with me. We're all in the Enchanted Forest."_ **

 

**_"What?," she grit her teeth. She was no doubt furious with his lack of explanation and he was quickly growing frustated from the low amount of answers they both had._ **

 

**_"It's a long story," He sighed. "we were all somehow transported back here, the dwarfs took us in, nobody remembers anything except for your parents and I, Regina is slaughtering innocent peasants again, memories are gone-."_ **

****

**_Emma grumbled. "That wicked witch from the West is going to get more than my fist when I face her."_ **

 

**_"I agree,love." He smirked,unable to help himself. "Now,I do like it when you get feisty,Swan."_ **

 

**_It had the desire effect since she half-smiled in return,and he smiled back,raising an eyebrow,nodding his head once. But then her smile disappeared and the seriousness was back on her striking features._ **

 

**_"I need to get back to Henry. I have to get out of here-whatever this is-so I can defeat this witch and get everything back to normal."_ **

 

**_"Agreed."_ **

 

**_"And then I'm going straight to the real New York with Henry once its finished."_ **

 

**_''Disagreed."_ **

 

**_She turned around,and he followed her to the wooden table. She pulled out a chair and he did the same,sitting across from her._ **

 

**_"You know,Swan," He said,observing their surroundings again. "How did you end up here?. Again. For the second time. Not to mention that this time I awoke lying on that piece of furniture over there that is...actually not quite as bad as I expected."_ **

 

**_Emma sighed. "I don't know. I just woke up here and nobody else was here. Time isn't moving either. It was 11 when I woke up,and it's still 11."_ **

 

_**"So it's like your first quest,then?"** _

 

_**"Don't call it that. Okay." She inhaled,placing her hands on the table and leaning forward. "The dark curse froze time and took everyone away from their happy endings,so...does that mean Zelena did it? You think she was able to go through with her plan and now we're...what,back in time?"** _

 

_**He rubbed his chin,thinking over the theory."No,love. She specifically needed your parents baby in order for her plan to follow through so something else must have occurred,getting in the way of that."  
** _

 

_**"Right." She sighed and then looked back at him."My parents. Are they-"** _

 

_**"They're safe from Regina, I promise."** _

 

_**"Good. Because if Regina reverted back to her old self then she's going to be after her heart again so try to keep them as separate as possible."** _

 

_**"Of course. You have my word."** _

 

_**"Thank you."** _

 

_**Emma looked down,beginning to chip away wood from the table with her fingernail as he tapped his hook lightly against the table's leg, both of them growing quiet as she seemed to get lost in her thoughts with a frown plaguing her face,and he watched her,finally deciding after a moment to break them off their silence.** _

 

_**"Your parents are determined to find you, Emma."** _

 

_**She stopped chipping away the wood that had accumulated to a small mountain,to look at him. A conflicting emotion crossed her eyes before she looked away and stood up.** _

 

_**"And I'm determined to get out of here." She responded,walking over to the stove.** _

 

_**"And you will." He assured her. She simply nodded with her back turned to him as she reached an arm toward the cabinets above the stove and took out two small mugs,placing them on the counter next to her, moving them to turn the stove on and placing a silver pot filled with water to boil under the fire. He merely watched as she moved around, stopping to look inside one of the bottom cabinets and coming up with a shaker of some sort that contained specks of what almost resembled brown sugar.** _

__

_**"Do you like cinnamon?"  
** _

 

  ** _He was a bit startled by her question, but she didn't notice as she kept her back turned when she asked. Quickly clearing his throat, he tried to decide over a yes or no,but his eyes were still focused on the way she walked around,checking drawers and finally finding a spoon,shutting it closed with a slam._**

 

**_"I know your boy is quite fond of it."_ **

 

**_She chuckled lightly, and a smile she couldn't see appeared on his face at the sound of her soft laughter. "Yeah. Something me and Henry share in common."_ **

 

**_"Indeed."_ **

 

**_It grew quiet as the only sound that filled their space was of Emma stirring the spoon in the mugs, clinking of metal with cup in the air as neither said a word._ **

 

**_He stood up. The scent of the liquid that was in the mugs drawing him near. She didn't hear him from behind her as the role of a captain had given him the ability to sneak up soundlessly in his footsteps,so that's what he did,coming to a stop at her back as he watched over her shoulder, just a few inches away from touching as her hand continued stirring the hot liquid with the silver spoon,wafts of it going up in visible waves of steam that filled his nostrils with the sweet smell._ **

 

**_She stopped stirring._ **

 

**_"You can't go back to that life of lies,Swan. Even after all this is finished."_ **

****

**_She turned around to face him,not the least bit surprised of his close proximity._ **

 

**_"We already had this conversation,and I shouldn't be having it with you anyway. Henry's my son,and I'm his mother. I get to decide what's best for him."_ **

 

**_He rolled his eyes. "I'm not questioning your mothering skills, I'm trying to help open your eyes to what you won't admit to yourself."_ **

 

**_She crossed her arms. "And what is that I won't admit to myself?,"_ **

 

**_He stepped closer,locking his blue eyes to her green ones. His eyes never broke contact as he stood directly in front of her, his own nose inches away from her nose as neither of them moved away,holding their ground. And he whispered: "Like it or not, the big part of you and Henry belongs in that Storybrooke town. You can talk about danger all you like and keeping Henry safe,but it's not that. I think it's because you can see a future there. A happy one."_ **

 

**_Her lips parted, but he spoke before she could._ **

 

**_"You're scared of staying."_ **

 

**_"Yeah," She whispered,eyes becoming glassy." I am."_ **

 

**_"But you don't have to be."_ **

****

**_He brought his hand up to her shoulder, letting it hover above it for her to make the decision of pulling away or giving him the okay. But neither of those happened. She simply stood her place as he brought his hand down, and she closed her eyes at his touch, a tear sliding down her cheek and then coming to a halt as his thumb glided it gently across her skin, removing the fallen water. She exhaled,and he finally pulled her into his arms with his hook,grasping the leather of her jacket and letting her slowly fall into him until she brought her arms around his waist,burying her face deep into his half-buttoned shirt that exposed a bit of his chest,as he let his cheek fall on top of her head and softly brushed his lips against her hair, pulling her closer into him,and she responded by tightening her arms around him too._ **

 

**_The second passed as he counted them in his head,dwelling in their embrace with neither of them making a move to pull away until the seconds turned into a minute,and she stepped away,releasing her arms from his waist as he let his own arms let her go for her to turn back to the counter and then walk past him with the two steaming mugs, setting them on the wooden table as she pulled out a chair for herself and then brought the mug to her lips,sipping quietly. He took his seat across from her again, picking up his own steaming mug that she left for him to grab. He brought it up to his lips, hesitantly taking a sip._ **

 

**_"Mmm," He hummed in delight as the sweet liquid passed into his mouth and then splashed all over his tongue. "now I see the big deal about this." He licked his lips,looking into the mug and then taking another sip,less hesitant this time. "it really is quite good."_ **

****

**_Emma smirked,taking another slow slip of her own._ **

****

**_"You really hadn't tried this at Granny's yet?,"_ **

 

**_"Well,love,I'm not exactly the most welcome there yet. Even with my devilishly handsome good looks and undeniable charm,the old wolf still won't greet me with free rum or...whatever this thing we're drinking is called."_**

 

**_"Well you've been missing out,Hook."_ **

 

**_She set her cup down._ **

 

**_"Did you,uh..."_ **

 

**_"Hear you calling me and asking me about Henry?,yes."_ **

 

**_He set his cup down too,and she looked at him._ **

 

**_"Wait,so you were actually able to hear me? I didn't think you could."_ **

 

**_"Uh,no,Swan. You expressed yourself quite loudly there. Your parents know of it too."_ **

 

**_"They heard me too?,"_ **

 

**_"No,only I was able to. And I also got an image of some sort,of your eyes."_ **

 

**_"I don't know how you got that."_ **

 

**_"Neither do I,love,but I was still graced with it. How were you able to do it? was it your magic?"_ **

 

**_She sighed. "No. My magic doesn't work here. Believe me, I tried,but it's useless. Probably the one thing that could get me out of here,but I don't have it."_ **

 

**_"If you don't have your magic,then how was I able to hear your voice in my head?,"_ **

 

**_"I..I don't know. It's like I was able to hear your voice or something,so I just called out to you and it worked,apparently,considering you're here now."_ **

 

**_"Aye."  He agreed,thinking over those last words. "You think I'm trapped here now as well?"_ **

 

**_"Damn it."_ **

 

**_"Well," He said,picking up his mug again. "I guess i'll get to finishing this much slower then,since it appears i'll be staying here for a while."_ **

 

**_Emma stiffened._ **

 

**_"Nothing's happened yet,love,but otherwise could still be proven."_ **

 

**_She nodded,sighing. He'd lost count of how many times she had sighed through their entire conversation. "I'm just really worried about--"_ **

 

**_SMASH!_ **

 

**_His lost grip on the mug caused it to fall to the floor and break once in contact with the floorboard,spilling the rest of its content and shatter into pieces as Emma stopped mid-sentence,standing up,alarmed._ **

 

**_"Hook?!"_ **

 

**_"I...uh..um..sorry,love,I'll clean it up. I don't...know what came over me."_ **

 

**_He shook his head and bent down over the table with his hook atop the surface to reach his hand for one of the broken pieces,but his vision blurred so he pulled his hand back,blinking wildly to clear his sight,but then the room was suddenly spinning around him too,and he lost the feel in his legs as they wobbled,and he then dropped to his knees,liquid from the remaining of his cocoa seeping through his clothing as he held a hand to the table for something steady._ **

 

**_"Hell..."_ **

 

**_Emma came around the table to stand in front of him as he panted heavily, having trouble taking in air as everything went on at once--the spinning,dizziness,blurriness,the strange feeling of something burning him inside--and she bent down to shake his shoulder with force he knew was done with the purpose to make him snap out if it._ **

 

**_"Hey,Hook,are you okay? Hook answer me."  
_ **

 

**_"Swan," He murmured,looking up at her. "I'm..."_ **

 

**_That was it._ **

 

 The pain still burning deeply through his skin caused his eyes to fly open to the now close to sunrise morning. A hiss escaped his lips as he finally managed to tear off the leather with his hook in a frustated pull,and the stinging burn on his flesh was revealed,like he'd just gotten caught up in a fire. But the forest remained in tact. Calm and quiet as it had been the night before-

 

The night before.

 

"Emma!"

 

He stood up,ignoring the pain below his wrist,and let his shout echo into the forest before he remembered where he was and who was with him.

 

"Bloody hell..." He mumbled,running a hand through his hair as his eyes went to the cottage he'd passed out next to,awaiting for Snow or David or any of the dwarfs to barge out to his impulsive shout and start asking questions he didn't know how to answer.

 

But no one came out. 

 

He closed his eyes,sighing in relief,very much grateful to still be in his solitude in the middle of the dense forest.

 

He looked to the dried pool of blood that had seeped through the dirt,leaving behind evidence of its presence in the leaves where he had been lying just a minute ago. 

 

Had it been him?.

 

Had he really knocked himself out?.

 

Or...had it been  **Someone?**.

 

And now it was close to sunrise.

 

Had he really stayed out here the whole night?.

 

He remembered they'd arrived by nightfall, and Leroy and the rest of the dwarfs had let them into their home where they'd been more than happy to allow Snow to sleep in one of the dwarf's bed--as expected--and even let David have a full bed to himself next to her while the rest of the dwarfs found a way to  curl themselves in the remaining 5 small beds,and he'd been left to the accommodations of the floor;not missing the wary looks the dwarfs had not been so subtle to send his way, but he'd taken the floor nonetheless. After all, he had had to sleep in much uncomfortable places than a floor.

 

And then the pounding had started up again when everyone had fallen asleep,and he'd immediately rushed out of the cottage in an effort to not let anyone notice,getting lost on the way to the front door,tripping over the scattered pans and other kitchen utensils as he finally managed to make it out into the night's fresh summer air and then apparently passed out all the remaining hours.

 

The memory of their embrace and the lingering feeling of her touch of the arms she'd wrapped around his waist was enough proof to him. 

 

Still,as the first few peeks of bright light began casting over the trees,he felt an undeniable annoyance at--

 

The front door of the cottage was opened, and someone stepped out.

 

Hell.

 

Questions were to arise.

 

And there was no hiding the licks of fire that now marked a spot below his wrist. Like a warning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any feedback to improve my writing is appreciated!


	4. Where Our Casket Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably my favorite out of all of them so far. It came easier to write as most of my writing took place happily over the weekend. Each chapter i've written has usually taken 6 days and this one was the same,but i'm not so sure about the next one. Anyway,hope you like it as much I do! Thank you for checking it out!

Chapter 4: Where Our Casket Lies

"Best to get this over with..." Killian nodded decidedly, taking a step towards David and clearing his throat.

David was slow to turn as he hesitantly took his eyes away from the newly set sun over the blue sky. There was this glint of something in his eyes though that Killian knew sometimes set over his own eyes. The glint that came in the memories of him aboard his ship, overlooking the waves as they sailed below a night sky. He'd lost count of how many scars his sword had left on his crew--mostly Smee--when they'd come across him staring beyond the deck, a hand on the ship's wheel, and had asked a question they had soon learned to never ask: What are you thinking tonight,Captain?. First time, he'd immediately lashed out in fury, barking in anger 'None of your damn business!' and drove his sword right through the man's chest without giving it a second thought,guilt coming later. Second time he'd left a scar, and the third was a threat with a knife to the man's throat. Only once had he answered with the man going unscathed. Only once with the response of "Another life,boy" and Baelfire had nodded, a sort of sad understanding in his young features as he came to meet him at the wheel, stopping for a second in his walk and then going over to place his hands on the edge to focus his gaze at the water as he then gave him a quiet ''Me too". Now Killian saw that same glint in David's eyes, but it seemed to be of a more fonder time accompanied with the hint of sadness in the beginnings of a smile, probably over something similar to the trees, such as an expanse of green grass or even a field of some kind with the same sun in its wake, bringing shine to the already light emerald landscape.

"Good morning,Hook," David greeted, walking over to him. "how long have you been--" His eyes widened when he took in his appearance head-on and Killian realized he was probably looking beaten and out of sorts with his ragged breathing and sticky blood clinging to the right side of his face that had now stuck to his skin over his time passed out, having come from the small indent the rock had made to his skull. "What happened?! Did someone come attack you?!"

"No,no,no,calm down,mate," He motioned with his hand as David eyed him suspiciously. "No one has--" He was cut off by David grabbing his good hand and turning his wrist to the inside, eyes widening slightly when they landed directly on the burn. He pressed it with his thumb, and Killian immediately snatched his hand back, gritting his teeth as the sting went through his veins.

"Careful! It does still hurt."

He waited for the sting to subside and it did after a minute. The minute itself felt more hours carried in the seconds it takes to make a minute, dragging it too long as the fire seemed to claw at his skin, sucking it into its hungry flames until it finally passed.

"Yeah,it still looks fresh," David nodded slightly as he observed the wound with thoughtful eyes--not exactly ones of concern.

Killian looked at him,already knowing what David would say would not be the beauty of news. "What is it,mate?"

"This burn. I recognize it."

Killian's eyebrows raised a bit, and he tried to conceal the annoyance he knew passed over his face at David's words,feeling a sense of uncomfortableness creeping up on him that showed in the way he shifted his feet.

"No offense,mate,but all burns look plainly the same."

It came out with more bite than he'd meant to,but David seemed unfazed by it, like he hadn't even heard him. Instead he solely focused on the wound, and Killian felt more immense regret at having teared off the leather off his waistcoat in his impulsive move.

"No," David shook his head. "Trust me, you don't forget these type of burns."

"And you speak from experience, I suppose?"

"Yes." He finally took his eyes away from the wound and brought his eyes to him, rubbing a hand across his chin in an agitated motion. "Snow and I both got them when we tried to communicate with each other when her and Emma got stuck here and the rest of us were left in Storybrooke. At first Henry was the one who tried talking to Aurora, but he began getting those exact burns so I decided to take his place and got them myself after I woke up from talking to Snow. It was our only means of communication when we wanted to know if they were safe,so we did it."

"Hold on,hold on,you went a little to fast there," Killian's brow furrowed as he tried to understand but it all seemed parts that added to a more bigger story he wasn't aware of. His eyes widened as he came to the realization. "The beanstalk."

"What?"

"Emma and I climbed a beanstalk together to get a bean that would transport us to that town. Our agreement was that I would provide the means to climb,therefore allowing her to, and she would allow me to go so I could finally get my revenge on the crocodile," He explained. "alas, it didn't work out since she surprisingly resisted my charms and knocked me out at Lake Nostros, and I was left to regain Cora'a trust again."

"Serves you right."

Killian smirked. "Relax,Prince,we all survived." He said,knowing David's annoyance came from the fact that his daughter had dangerously climbed a beanstalk that was so tall,it seemed to pass heaven itself.

"Right."

"So what does all this have to do with the burn? I still don't understand where you're getting here."

"How did you get it?," David asked instead, ignoring his question.

"I,uh...I don't know,actually," He drew out,dragging the words out as he tried to find a way to explain. "The pounding started up again in the middle of the night, so I got out and heard Emma's voice again and ended up knocking myself out,remaining here the rest of the hours until I woke up just a few minutes ago. I don't really remember hitting myself with that rock but I guess the blood is proof enough."

"That's it?"

"Well I talked to Emma in my sleep,it seems." He responded,a bit defensive in his tone.

David's features considerably softened at hearing that piece of information,and he inclined his head forward. "And what did she say? Is she okay? Did you tell her about Henry? Did you tell her we still have our memories? Were you surrounded by fire?"

"By fire? no. It was just the place she had for that year she was in that city before she came back. And to answer your other questions: yes,she's alright,she knows about Henry and is pretty concerned about him, and she also knows about our present memories. I told her everything, and she isn't very pleased by it."

"Who would be?," David mumbled sorrowfully with a tint of annoyance as he turned his head up to the sky and released a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he exhaled. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why there was no fire when you talked to her."

Killian grinned.

"Not  _that_ kind,Hook." David told him sharply.

"Of course,mate."

David rolled his eyes and Killian's grin turned to a frown.

"What does it mean if there was no fire?"

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good. No matter how peaceful the place you two were in was. It was peaceful,wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well at least now we have some sort of idea of where she is. Your burn tells us everything we need to know."

"You don't think you're putting too much trust into something as minimal as a burn?," He asked skeptical.

"Maybe, but it could be an explanation for why you were able to see her and even hear her when you weren't asleep."

"Why is that?"

"Emma's under a sleeping curse. And somehow,so are you."

A beat of silence passed through as he took in his words and David looked back up to the sky in silent exasperation,as if asking the gods: Why again?

Just a year ago they had all been swept back to the Enchanted Forest and now they were back again with a fairly new problem. Or problems. Since everyone's memories had somehow been wiped clean, the extend of any helping hand was almost nonexistent,except for the dwarfs,but even they had been hesitant too. He couldn't blame them though. Back in his lieutenant days he would have been just as wary about pirates as any other honorable man, yet he'd become one himself. Irony. The people viewed him as a thief, liar, scoundrel, player, and he had to admit that there was a mild satisfaction to it that put him more at ease. 

When they had first originally gotten back he'd try to do the same as everyone else: Go back to the way it had been. And he had tried. Mounted up on his horse and rode away to steer the wheel of the Jolly Roger, indulged himself in bottles and bottles of rum and worthless gambles for the sake of loudness, forging himself to believe that stealing precious jewels and sparkling treasures from those rich in town was once again the pleasantry and satisfaction he had remembered. Except in the oddest ways it wasn't. But he had thrown himself into it, almost desperately determined to wipe away the good deeds he had done back in Neverland,like a person does with washing dirt from their hands. 

The good deeds were the dirt on his hands, and he was the one desperately trying to wash them away to make his hands go to the way it was before because those good deeds had left him with insecurities and doubts of his own persona. It was silly, but every time he'd walk into a tavern to have a drink he felt almost as if eyes were watching him, not in the fear he wanted to aspire in them, but in silent judgement,almost like they could begin to see the weaker part of him, the weaker Killian he'd hoped, he'd worked hard to bury, but had arisen slightly in Neverland,leaving him with a more bitter feeling than the one on his tongue. So he had been stuck in in-betweens. And right now he hadn't given it much thought,but it was still there. His in-betweens. 

Once he recognized the first sign of his ghost, he'd fought to get away but receiving the note to get the potion to Emma had been the quickest drawback and defeat. All those months of trying to go back worth nothing,he realized,when he announced his empty ship of the new location to which he was to sail. Without giving it a second thought.

"Are you sure?"

The more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that it made sense, even if all the pieces of what was going on were still not quite put together yet. His knowledge of the sleeping curse only extended as far as the famous facts everyone else knew,mostly revolving around Princess Aurora and her deep slumber.

Killian turned to David. "How does this sleeping curse work exactly?"

"I doubt I have more knowledge of it than you do. Only the basics," David sighed and then suddenly snapped his fingers,turning to him with a surprising smile. "But now we know where she is!"

 "We do?," Killian's head inclined toward him,stepping forward with his purpose,the eagerness to find her all seen through his body movements. 

"Yes," David breathed out. "Snow's caskets. The one the dwarfs put her in when they thought she was dead and then I came and woke her up. She might be there,or here! In this very forest is where the casket was, and it shouldn't be too far from here, probably just a few hours away. Come on, we need to move." 

"Just hold on a second,mate," Killian said,stopping him by the arm. "What about your wife? Isn't she expecting? I doubt the dwarfs will have any bloody experience if the child decides to come early, and you won't be there by her side for it."

David looked at him, a restrainment in his eyes that told him he was just as determined to find Emma as he was to not leave Snow's side.

"I'll get to her,don't worry." Killian promised,looking him firmly in the eyes.

"No."

"No?," Killian repeated, offense clear in his tone as he released his arm and felt his jaw clench because he knew what this was about. "This is seriously not still about you having trust issues with me and Emma,is it? Or more precisely me." 

"You're a pirate,Hook." David bit out and then closed his eyes,exhaling sharply. "Look,I'm going with you whether you like it or not. Snow will understand. As much as it hurts me to have to leave her, she'll have the dwarfs take care of her while were away. We'll be back in 4 hours,tops. The time it takes to get there and the time it takes to get back. And with any luck, she'll be there and we can bring her back here, make up some lie to the dwarfs, and figure out a solution, maybe even having to spend only one more day here." 

_That's asking for too much,_ Killian thought but didn't speak anything of it.

Instead, David turned around without waiting to hear his response and began walking to the cottage's door.

"I'm going to talk to Snow. Wait here."

Killian released the sigh as soon as the door closed.

He knew David would tell Snow everything or at least a brief explanation to quell the worries that would no about arise at them having to leave so fast. It proved right because he walked out of the cottage two short minutes later, and Killian felt relieved that there was no sight of any of the dwarfs, saving them from having to come up with a lie or add more to the suspicions they already felt towards them. Mostly him. It was better to keep things between him, and David, and Snow only, the less people who knew the more better it was for them, managing to keep themselves hidden. 

Although hiding was an easy enough task for him.

People hid from him, and it was right now that he could fully appreciate that to the fullest. From what he knew, Emma's mother had served as a bandit while in his days still awashed in Neverland, and David could fare well enough for himself so really,getting to that casket with the extensive forest providing as their cover was the safest they would be.

Yet it felt isolating, and the uneasy feeling he'd felt since he woke up only grew the further they went south,leaving him in a temperamental mood as he tried to dig down to the root of his uneasiness, even glancing behind him multiple times but seeing no one following them.

David walked at a quicker pace and Killian followed behind without complaint,refusing to let his hunger get the best of him even as his stomach growled and he tried to remember the last time he'd ate. Which had been the morning the day before. Time wore away etched in with the silence they both walked in, neither opening their mouth to start up a conversation but instead keeping themselves occupied with the nature and their own thoughts.

David spoke up.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

He slowed down,allowing Killian to catch up to him so now they were walking side by side. 

Killian's brow furrowed slightly as he glanced at him,who only kept his gaze on the trees ahead of them,being broken from his thoughts by the sudden question. Casual,even,but the firmness in David's features said otherwise,and behind that a genuine curiosity.

"I'm not sure I understand your question,mate."

"In your head," David motioned with a hand. "have you tried to her there,on your own."

"Well our ability to communicate comes after the bloody headache I get, and that hasn't happened yet,considering I'm not on the verge of knocking myself out with another bloody rock," He grumbled quietly.

David nodded once but didn't say anything.

Curiosity came over him as to whether it would actually work without having to go through the pounding in his head. It had been 3 full hours since he'd woken up and it had been relatively quiet. No sign of her voice. No sudden calling. No voice at all. Not that he expected it.

No.

He didn't.

But he'd be a liar if he didn't admit he  _wanted_ to hear her voice,even if it brought the painful pounding. Her first out of nowhere tries and his struggled replies hadn't gone so well, but maybe this time it would go differently since they were both quiet calm--at least on his side.

Killian focused his eyes in front of him,trying to not let his gaze slip toward David, and willing the voice in his head to reach her,feeling entirely stupid as he did it.

_Swan?_

He waited.

Nothing. 

_Swan?_

Silence.

He sighed.

"Don't worry,we're almost there." 

Killian nodded and they continued the rest of their trek without another word.

They came to an abrupt stop when it appeared before them.

 A few feet away, sitting by itself, surrounded by moss and trunks from tall trees that lifted upwards to the sky, was the glass coffin.

The light casting from above was hitting the coffin's glass,making it particularly hard to see the person inside as it reflected light in a shining glimmer up through the pattern of what appeared to be branches around the front glass, but not covered in moss like the rest of it, instead from afar looking its deep brown color as dark green leaves extended toward the branches from both side but didn't swallow the coffin up,leaving it in perfect eye view.

The coffin,itself,meant death,but it was a thing of beauty,showing off the careful hands who'd built it.

The glimpse of something red made Killian's heart race, and both he and David strode toward the coffin.

"Well it looks like you were right,mate--" He looked down at the glass,stopping himself short. "It's empty."

"No," David put both hands on the glass,gripping the branches tightly as all ten fingers slowly curled into fists when he saw the empty coffin himself. "She had to be here. This is the coffin. This is the one the dwarfs built for Snow when they thought she died, and I came to wake her." 

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What is?," David looked at him, mouth open and eyebrows knitted.

"This coffin was meant for Snow White,as the story goes,from what I read in Henry's storybook."

"Then how is it even here,then?"

Killian grit his teeth. "My exact bloody ques--"

_Hook?_

''Swan?!" He looked up,startled.

"It's Emma?!"

_Swan are you able to hear--_

An arrow suddenly hit the trunk in front of them and they both spun around, swinging their swords out of their pockets in the process.

"Prince James." The knight closest to them called out, sword in hand as the other knight next to him lowered his bow but other four others behind him wrapped in shining armor held their swords out in a tight stance,one foot out, ready.

"Bloody hell, we're outnumbered."

"How didn't we hear them?"

"King George demands for your head," The knight boomed out, a smugness showing on his features from underneath his helmet. "After you decided to run off with Snow White and abandon King Midas daughter, Abigail. The cost for your treason will be hanging. You must return with us now."

"I forgot about that jerk," David mumbled under his breath.

"Yes,well looks like you're a wanted man too."

"Take him," The knight ordered and the ones behind him began moving forward. He motioned with his head to the two in front of him with the bow and arrow. "Kill the other."

"Joy." Killian sighed and then clashed his sword against the man's bow, knocking it off his hand as he prepared it with another arrow. The other man came at him with his sword as the one who'd gotten his bow knocked off his grasp quickly unleashed a sword and came at him too. He grunted against having to deal with both of them but still managed to kick the one who had tried to attack him first, in the knee and then use his small loss of balance to kick him in the chest and watch him drop to the ground where he slashed the sword off his hand, and the man suddenly yelped in pain as the blood spilled from the open gash the blade had left in the action of Killian relieving him of his sword.

The other man quickly came to attack him from behind, seeing his focus locked on them man down, but Killian turned at the last second and managed to avoid a sweep from his blade but not the one that came after since his feet got caught up in the roots by the coffin,and he stumbled back,desperate hand gripping the branches on the coffin in an effort to restore his balance, but the man used it to his advantage and swiped a cut on the side of his neck and then another at his arm. 

Killian grit his teeth against the pain and loosely swung his sword to the man's,who chuckled and knocked the sword off Killian's hand but he brought his hook up unexpectedly and striked the man across the face like a punch, who had the unfortunate to not be wearing his helmet, and then picked up his sword from the ground and dug it into the man's leg, ignoring his scream as he dug it in deeper and then took it out, stepping back to see the leg wound and large cut that ran from the man's left eyebrow to his bottom lip.

"Good job,Hoo--"

David's sudden grunt made Killian turn around, and he spun around just in time to see him drop to the ground, eyes already closed.

"No!"

The leader of the knights stepped in front of him, taking a quick hold of his arm for restrain, as two other knights moved to pick up David from behind him.

"You're a survivor, I'll give you that." The knight whispered as Killian struggled against his grip, jaw clenching as he tried to mask the pain that came over him when he clawed his fingers into his burn, purposefully. "I'm impressed. So..." he brought his sword up with his other hand and suddenly slashed the tip of the blade across his left leg. He immediately felt the blood begin oozing down to his ankle from the cut but didn't respond to it in any way. "I'll spare you." 

The knight let go of him,pushing him back against the coffin and then turned to the knights carrying David. "Hoist him up. Let's get out of this forest. No rest stops. We got what we needed."

"No," Killian forced himself forward with his sword but his leg gave out, and he fell to the ground instead, seeing as they rode away with David when ear-splitting screams suddenly rang over the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any comments to improve my writing or your thoughts on the story are much appreciated!


	5. Own Matters Of Tame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Hope you like it!

Chapter 5: Own Matters Of Tame

Their screams reverberated through the forest for a split second as he caught sight of a jumping animal with a dark fur attack the knights ahead of him. 

Their horses' protests arose in unsettling neighs as he saw them stand up on their two hind legs and the hooves go up, causing one of the knights to fall back to the ground with the sword clattering,and next to that one, Killian saw another horse go up in alarm as the knight atop it struggled to calm it with the pulling of the reins but only making the horse whip its head back and shake it furiously against it in dismay before its cries were suddenly cut off and the horse went down with a startled yelp from the knight as it went down with it. 

He saw a body fall limp to the ground and recognized it as David, quickly picking up his sword and ignoring the sharp stabbing pains on his neck,arm,and leg as he made a mad dash run toward him, intent on killing the beast that had in a way saved both of them.

The wolf stood its spot as it turned to him, bearing its sharp teeth and eliciting a low growl from the back of its throat as it prepared its hind legs and clawed its paws nails through marks in the grass as he brought his sword up, directing it inches away from its snout as its growl grew in volume but still didn't attack.

"I find rich, beautiful mermaids much deadlier than you."

David laid splayed out on the grass in a moveless heap behind the wolf, among them was the blood from the horses as no breathing came from their bodies and the knights on top the horses remained just as unstill and frozen with their swords and armor covered in the same blood that could be seen dripping from the wolf's mouth. 

The wolf suddenly chose to stop its growling, clamping its mouth shut as it then moved to sniff around the deathly display, coming to a stop at a red color cape that was lying on the ground while Killian held his sword up, anticipating an attack as he dropped to his knees on David's side, checking his pulse and finding his breathing rightfully steady. Casting a quick glance at the wolf still distracted by the cape and then shaking David's shoulder rapidly and violently.

"Blasted animal..." Killian mumbled, standing up as the wolf came back to stand by David's feet. He slashed the sword at the wolf's throat but it deflected the blade and began growling again. It circled around him but didn't make a move so he did it instead, throwing another slash.

This time the tip of the blade grazed the wolf's fur on the side and then casting another slash at its paw, whimpers arose from the animal as it lifted its paw from the ground, drops of blood falling from the cut. He quickly moved into the wolf's space and was about to drive the blade through the wolf's head when he felt a hand grab his ankle, and he startled, stumbling forward, cursing the whole way as he tried to grip the clasp correctly before it slipped from his fingers, and as he heard David bring himself up with a groan.

"Don't kill her," David panted, pointing at the wolf as he rushed past it to pick up the red cape from the ground and bring it over to where the wolf and Killian were standing.

"Her?" Killian looked at him confused, still holding the sword at arm's length against the wolf, who only followed David as he brought the cape over and then bent down to put it over the wolf's body, covering it entirely even in its large size.

They both took steps back when they saw the wolf begin to shake violently underneath the cape, goosebumps worthy growls increased in size and volume as the sound of something stretching and seeming to tear apart painfully erupted from the animal in yowls and cries until those cries seemed to turn human and then more into the melody of a girl screaming. And then it stopped.

A milky-skinned woman arose from under the cape with a small huff as she picked the cape up--somehow magically still in one piece--from the ground and dusted off the dirt with her hand before clicking it into place at the base of her throat, taking it out the hair caught in the back to let her dark brown curls bounce freely at her shoulders.

David smiled at her and Killian finally recognized her as 'Red'.

The only word he'd ever exchanged with her were back in the hospital when Rumple had beaten him to a pulp after throwing Belle out of the town line, and even then it had been no real conversation. He had a feeling this time it wouldn't just be a few short exchanged words, specially after the two cuts that could be potentially seen on her hand and arm that she seemed to be ignoring at the moment.

"Hi Ruby, it's good to see you here," David said with an appreciative smile.

"I actually go by 'Red', James. I...think I did tell you that before."

"Oh." David faltered a bit,bringing a hand to the back of his neck with a grimace.

Killian watched her expression for any sign that she had just called him by 'James' for the act of pretending but no recognition for him came over except for the wariness she kept as she looked between him and David.

David seemed to realize it too since he quickly composed himself, and she raised an eyebrow at him,crossing her arms.

"You're getting your help from pirates now?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Careful with that assumption there,love. I wasn't trying to kill him, I was more trying to save him from those bloody knights taking him to get slaughtered when you did it to them instead."

Red cocked her head a bit,glaring at him. "I saved both of you,pirate. Be grateful."

"And I was in the act of doing that myself when you decided to pop out of thin air. So tell me,love," He inclined his head. "how long were you following us?"

She smirked. "All two hours."

He took a step back,wincing slightly as his leg caused him to. "Well then you probably heared those damn knights before we did."

"You were following us?"

She understood the double meaning in his words: Why didn't you warn us?.

"The cape slowed me down. I was already in my form since you two left the dwarf's cottage, and I decided to follow you because you said something about a casket and it made me think Snow was dead. I smelled her on you too, so I didn't understand. Then you got here but neither of you had spoken much the entire way, and I was trying not to let the cape get ripped or torn because...you know how important it is for me to have it," Red directed all her words to David, and he nodded with a small smile,letting her know that he understood. She sighed," so then those knights showed up and I saw them attack you, and I went in to stop them before they took you and..." She trailed off,color suddenly drained from her face.

"You killed them."  Killian finished for her.

A vulnerability crossed her features,breaking through the tough facade, and he immediately felt guilty even though he'd meant no malice in his words but that was probably how it had been taken as.

David placed his hands on Red's shoulders and looked her firmly in the eyes, a seriousness in his face but yet still comforting in his tone in the way he directed the words he said next. "It's okay. You saved us. You still did good. Thank you."

Red nodded,eyes still cast down when she took a step back,and he let her go,dropping his hands and giving her a reassuring smile that she barely returned,eyes full with a type of fright.

Killian noticed the way she held herself, hands still shaking even as she tried to hide it by keeping her arms crossed but it only seemed to cause the rest of her body to begin to shake with it until she,herself,noticed and stopped it, only lasting for a few seconds before she drove into it again, increasing the impatient going up and down from her foot like she was anxious to get away from the lying dead carcasses around her. Her face was the only thing kept in a steadiness but it seemed to be faltering too as she blinked almost too rapidly for Killian's eyes to see, and a frown seemed to be pulling to go down at her lips but she refused to let it win, instead keeping it in a tight line to play along with the calmness she was trying to put on, but failing to do in every body movement.

"Come to Granny's," Red spoke up, trying for a smile. "We can get you cleaned up there. And i'm sure Granny will be happy to see you, alive and all."

Both her and David chuckled, and Killian cracked a smile on behalf of their most recent survival.

_Just another add to the list..._

"Well thanks for the offer,love,but..." 

"I,I don't know,Red. I left Snow at the cottage, and I promised her i'd be back once we checked the casket for...what we were hoping to find."

Red nodded understandingly despite not being so informal in what they were hoping to find, but then her ear perked to the side of her head and a grave look took over as she seemed to be listening intently to something in the distance. "You can't go back the way you came. There are more of King George's knights waiting by the trails. One of them got suspicious. Their saying they are going to scout the place around here to round up the ones here and then head into town. Probably to look for more runaways, or you and Snow."

"Then we need to put some distance if they'll most likely be coming on horseback," Killian motioned forward with his hook, glancing behind him but not seeing or hearing them yet.

"Yeah,we can't risk leading them to the cottage. Is your offer still standing,Red?"

She smiled,giving a nod. "Of course."

"Then let's get moving then. I want to put as much distance between them as we can."

"As do I,mate." Killian took a step forward and then stopped. "uh...which way to it,love?"

"This way." Red walked past him to place herself in front of them as the lead, and then began walking in the direction contrary to the one they'd come from, heading down a ground that was more up to their ankles in grass and more filled with smushed together trees and overgrown mass, leaves scattered around as the casket slowly began to become smaller until it was just a speck in their eyesight. "There's a field we have to cross to get to Granny's house but no knights or guards ever come through it. It's where I used to meet Snow back when she was on her own as a bandit to give her some food to eat besides wildlife. If I do hear them coming I will warn you  _this_ time." 

She finished with a pointed look at Killian that he returned with a smirk.

 

                                                    ....................................................................................

 

Another hour or so passed as they walked, and the field still did not appear. David and Red made small idle chatter that he didn't try to join. Instead choosing to let his mind drift to thoughts about the casket and if there had been anything amiss--besides the fact that it was lying alone in the middle of a forest with no one in it--like clues that could hint as to where Emma was.

He didn't understand.

If Emma was truly under a sleeping curse instead of Snow White being the one in it, then why hadn't she been in that casket? How did she even fall under it if there had been no poison apple to mistakenly eat? Where could she be if she wasn't in that casket? And why had they assumed she would be there if in the original 'story' that casket was meant for Snow White from the seven dwarfs. 

They had wasted time.

His jaw clenched in realizing how they'd acted. Like complete fools. Walking headfirst with only their assumptions and seeming reasonable theories when really it had been nothing but that: Assumptions and reasonable theories. But they weren't reasonable. They had been caught in a perfect danger zone for them to get separated and have another one of Emma's family members to be taken away. Too blinded in wanting to find Emma to think with logic and rationality, both driven by emotion. And it had all been for nothing. Only attracting unwanted people and making their search to find her more delayed.

The matter of Henry was another pressing issue to his already worried mind.

Surely he would stay in Storybrooke until they got back. But if not...

For this he needed patience. And luckily,all those years trapped in the land of brats had given him exactly that. His scattered thoughts were the only thing keeping him from it, and the fact that his attempts of talking to Emma again were rendering useless since she neither responded nor spoke herself.

So he concentrated. Forcing himself to stay out on the lookout of the trees instead of the look out for her voice, knowing that by doing this it would help quiet his anxious thoughts and then leave him in a more calmer state in which he could breathe and then try to think the way a wicked witch thought, looking for any detail or hint she'd given as to what parts of this played in her plan.

Or more importantly, what Emma under sleeping curse played in that plan.

Eventually he surrendered himself to his thoughts, his mind too full of questions for him to not wander about it, a conclusion arising from the depths of his heart as he realized this was very much similar to when Emma had left with no memory of him or anyone.

_There's not a day that'll go by that I won't think you_

_Good_

And he'd done exactly that, with or without his own assent.

Thought of her everyday.

And he could say for sure that it had pained and joyed him in every minute of it. 

Every damn minute.

"Should we stop here for a minute?"

 Killian looked to where David was suggesting and saw that it was a nice fresh water stream that she seemed perfectly appetizing to their circumstances, considering the blazing hot sun beating down their foreheads, leavings beads of sweat clinging to the sides of his face and feeling as the sweat rolled down his back, he wanted nothing more than to rush straight into the water and dip his whole self in, close and all. But instead of rushing in, he calmly walked to the shallow side, feet underneath pebbles as he bent down, being careful not to let his pants get wet, and then cupping some somewhat cold water in his hands as he inclined his head and dropped it all over his face, closing his eyes as he relished in the right amount of coldness in the water as it hit his skin and he let out a sigh, cupping his hands again and this time dropping water on top of his hand to run a hand through his hair, leaving it untamed and wet with the run of his fingers multiple times. 

"So who's Emma?"

His hand froze at the sudden question and he looked over to see Red standing a few feet away, half her cape balled up into a jumble in her arms as she bent down, carefully using her two hands to cup some water and then splash it onto her face, a few drops falling down the front of her brown dress. 

David was a distance more away from them and he seemed to be enjoying the water very fondly, seeing as half his clothes from the top seemed to be dripping and he was still going in for more, bringing big cups of water onto his head and repeatedly splashing his face with a little too much excitement, like he had decided to take a bath right then and there.

He couldn't blame him. He wanted to do that himself but instead settled for a more calming way of using the water than the way David was doing it. Tempted in wanting to roll his pants leg up and just dip it right in to let the dry blood work away from his skin to the stream, to help him feel a bit less disgusting.

"I'm sorry,what?"

"I heard one of you say her name when you were at the casket and...I think you said 'Swan'?"

"Aye," He stood up. "I did." 

"And...is that who you were hoping to find?," Red asked, almost a little too cautiously as she stepped back from the water and onto more dryer ground still surrounded by the pebbles, close enough to still be able to hear his response.

"Hoping is a good word for it."

She slowly nodded, head tilting slightly and then choosing to speak her next words carefully as if she sensed this was a hard topic for him. "Is she...dead?"

"No," He immediately confirmed. "her heart is still beating, for sure. She's alive."

"Then why the casket?"

"I wondered the exact thing,lass."

His evasiveness was obvious as he turned his eyes back to the water and glanced a quick look behind him, seeing her eyebrows knit a little and a line appear on her forehead, letting him on how quizzical she felt but not saying anything for a few minutes.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

He kept his eyes on the stream, unwavering even as her question seemed to sting little in a way that left him confused. "Not yet."

"Mm," She sympathized. "Are you in love with her?"

Was she really this nosy when she chose to be nice?

"Why are you so interested in knowing that?"

Red shrugged, letting her cape fall from her arm and then whip it back. "Just curious. I had someone once."

The way she spoke of 'once' seemed to be carrying a heavy burden beneath it.

"And what was his name?"

"Peter."

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking,love."

"I ate him." She winced as she said the words and Killian could now understand why she looked so guilty at having killed the knights.

Because she hadn't meant to.

Probably only going into the attack to frighten them or with the intention of merely knocking them out or making them run away.

But he wasn't scared or frightened of her.

Standing in front of him was a young woman scared of herself.

Red cleared her throat, fixing her eyes on him again before moving on to dryer ground, pebbles being shuffled around in her wake.

"I see the same determination in you that David had for finding Snow. And he did find her. You'll find your Emma, wherever she is."

His lips turned upward, directed at the pebbles.

_I will find my Emma._

 

He briefly wondered as they crossed the threshold what their real purpose here was, the echoes that they should have gone back to the dwarfś cottage halfway through the field becoming more loud and evident as Red walked in front of them towards where Granny was standing with her back turned to them, facing a boiling pot and seemingly stirring it with a large spoon as she looked down at it.

He caught the whiff of a soup mixture.

"Red--"

The old woman turned with a frown, letting the spoon clang against the metal, before Red had any chance to cast a greeting her way, looking as if she were ready to scold her on something right then and there when her eyes landed on David next to him and her frown almost immediately turned into a smile.

"Well what are you doing here,prince? I thought you'd be off with Snow White by now." David smiled as he accepted her hug and small pat on the back.

"Well,yeah,uh..." David stammered and Killian stepped in.

"We were attacked. Your granddaugther," He indicated towards Red. "had the good fortune to be where she was to save us from those imbeciles."

"Oh,really," Granny crossed her arms,giving Red a pointed look with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I thought you were running an errand, did you lose the basket?"

" Im allowed to go places,"Red rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed and a bit intent on avoiding Granny's gaze. "And I wanted to see Snow. I hate being holed up here, you know that," She accused, anger masked under her tone. "I helped them. I brought them here to clean up their cuts and get away from some of the knights still in the forest."

"What cuts?"

"A bruise,really." David shrugged.

David had come out unscathed from the attack except for the faint purple that had begun to appear on the back of his neck where he'd been knocked out with the clasp of a sword and a small cut on his bottom lip that didn´t leave much worry. Killian,himself, had checked his cuts back at the stream and made sure to run water over them quickly without them noticing, deciding they were not alarming enough to demand any actual attending.

"And what happened to the knights?¨

Killian couldn't understand why she would care for the knights until he saw her accusing eyes on Red and realized she knew.

Red sighed, guilt rendering in her voice. "I might have slipped."

A loud huff burst out of Granny in exasperation and Red looked up.

"You need to stop this,girl! You need to listen to me--"

"I know,it just--"

"Your mother's death hasn't made it any easier, your not giving yourself time, your lacking the--"

"I'm trying to control it," Red bit out between her teeth and that only made the old woman's anger flare up more with impatience as she responded with a glare to Red, close to snapping tone, and then turned around shaking her head to attend to the pot instead.

Killian and David merely stood there, having watched the whole exchange, and now left in an awkward tainted atmosphere as silence enveloped the room.

Red stayed in her spot for a second, anxiously tapping her foot, the only sound to break the quiet being as the spoon clattered against the pot once more with a loud bang before Granny set it aside and moved it to take a few round bowls made to hold such liquids, from the slightly worn wooden cabinets atop. She finally sighed quietly under her breath, going over to help her with the bowls, not even glancing behind to see if he and David were still standing there as Killian took the opportunity to walk them out the door and a few feet away into the forest pine trees to say what had been nagging at his mind the whole entire way.

"Alright,mate,we're not seriously about stay here for tea,are we? We didn't just choose to walk here all this way for a meal. Could have easily gone back to the cottage once we were a far enough distance from your captures.   _This_ is obviously too far. You realize we just wasted time AND added an extra longer trek to our already far away walk."

David rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing,Hook,and it's not wasted. I have a plan. We just need to convince Red to go back to the cottage to watch over Snow. And if you were so keen on informing how far we walked, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Killian nodded his head toward Granny's cottage. "Because our helper over there has well listening skills. I didn't think you would want her getting suspicious of yourself and your handsome companion." 

David frowned and he smirked back at him.

"It shouldn't be that hard to convince her since she was on her way there anyway."

Killian shook his head,brows furrowing. "I'm bloody confused on which period of time we're in."

"Yeah,so am I," David sighed. "But this will work. I just need to get Red to go watch over Snow and then we can go."

"Go where?"

"To see the one person who can actually help us here." David said matter of fact as he turned around, beginning to walk back.

"You mean the crocodile."

He stopped in his step,turning back to face him in an almost exhausted motion. "He's the only who can probably get us of this mess even without his memories."

"I seem to recall you first opposing to that idea."

"Yeah,well not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because,Hook!," David nearly shouted. "We have no one to help us here. Not Regina, not Emma, not even Belle to help us figure out what the hell is going on! We only have each other and so far we've gotten nowhere."

"It's only been a day,mate."

"You think I'm exaggerating?"

Killan tilted his head to side,seeming to consider it. "Perhaps a little," He sighed. " Look, I get it. You're stressed, you're feeling pressured, but you need to calm down. Take a break. Eat a muffin, drink some run for all I bloody know!. But find a way to calm down. Taking impulsive decisions like ones now are not going to help our situation."

David fixed him with a frown and pointed look. "It was your idea first."

"Exactly," Killan clucked his tongue. "An impulsive one."

David groaned in frustation.

"Can't you talk to Emma? Can't you--"

"I don't bloody know how this works!"

"TRY! At the very least you can try! Can you do that,pirate?"

Killian's jaw clenched.

"You should go cool off."

David scoffed, going over to lean against a tree and run a hand over his face as he let his exhale free, looking a bit regretful from his snark as he sighed, focusing his eyes on the ground,quiet.

Killian tried to quell his own annoyance, clenching his jaw repeatedly and so harshly that he tasted the foulness of his blood and chose to stop, keeping his mouth in a tight line instead as he closed his eyes and then relented, back turned to David as he spoke in the direction of the cottage.

"So. The plan,mate. What is it?."

"We get Ruby to go watch over Snow. After that, I'll feel much better knowing that there's a wolf and dwarfs to protect her while we're gone."

He, too, kept his back turned as he spoke.

"And then?"

"Then we go pay a visit to Gold at his castle."

"You're fully certain he'll want to help us?"

He was only humoring him.

"Me?,no," He heard David push off the trunk he'd been leaning against and then he strode past where he was standing, swirling around to face him as Killian's eyebrow raised. "But you,yes."

"Did I miss something?"

"The dark one only seeks people for deals, but nobody seeks him. That means we have to go to him and make a bargain, something he wants in return for Emma."

"Oh. I see." 

What David meant becoming clear.

"Something he wants." He repeated slowly.

Killan gave him a nod.

"It's settled then."

_Time for Captain Hook to see his awaited friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't really planned for Red to be involved so much in this chapter, it had first appeared in my mind for chapter 5 as a completely different scenario, but it fit well in the end. Red is personally one of my favorite characters and I wished they could have explored more of her in her wolf form and dealing with what she really was, but (shrug) we got what we got,still great though. Thank you for all those that have left kudos so far in the first 4 chapters!


	6. Softer Side Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid any confusion, the italics are Hook's memories and the bold italics are Emma and Hook conversation. And surprise! Emma is part of this chapter. I hadn't really planned on her being on this one so much but I decided to fast forward their days of travel, in the end it seems to have worked out well (hope you guys think so too). Thank you for everyone that's chosen to read this story and for the ones that have left kudos, I open up my computer and a stupid smile actually sets on my face to see that you're giving this a chance and that you're liking it, adding happiness to my morning and I want to thank you guys for that.

Chapter 6: Softer Side Within

  _"Come on boys, come on, we can't risk the captain leaving us, he's probably already waiting." Brennan put a had to both his son's shoulders , giving them a slight push to get them to move on their feet as he shot a quick glance back and saw no figure pursuing after them in the dead of night as he hurried them along the cobble stone path, cringing whenever the boys tripped over a pebble or over their own feet, creating a sound that he feared would wake the sleeping town. Particularly Killian, who had the most trouble waking up and grumbled in annoyance, pouting until he'd told him to stay silent and follow them out the door of their home, him having obliged with a sleepy half-smile and a nod of his head, saying "Yes,papa" that had brought tears to Brennan's eyes that he quickly sniffed back and instead moved on to telling Liam to only pack a few changes of clothing into the small worn down brown leather satchel he had slinged over his arm and head, only lightly thumping against Liam's chest as both he and Killian rubbed at their eyes in an attempt to have their vision clear as their eyes settled on where their father was leading them, into the covering of bushes and trees where the town seemed to disappear completely behind them, swallowed up by darkness, leaving not even the town's own darkness for them to see._

_"Papa where are we going?," Young Killian asked as Liam yawned beside him, and Brennan bit his lip, almost sighing in relief when the silhouette of the ship they were meant to get on finally came into his line of vision, accompanied by other similar silhouettes of ships that looks fairly same next to each other in the dark, but he knew the one anchored closest to the port was theirs. His son immediately forgot his question, relieving Brennan from having to answer it when they came to a stop just a few steps away from the tallness monstrosity that was the ship---at least, the tallness monstrosity Killian and Liam had ever come closest to seeing up close and personal._

_Killian's eyes roamed over the ship in awe as much as his eyes could make out in the dark features; Liam having a similar reaction to it as well since his own eyes seemed to open more fully and more awake as his hand dropped to his side and his mouth was left slightly open as they both took in the sight of standing so close to a ship, itself, despite not being able to see its flag and extravangance of its color and design that most ships at the port carried when they chose to stop for supplies at their town. The few glimpses Killian and Liam had had of many ships from afar, both fearing and admiring the captains that they saw go into the taverns and cause ruckus of laughter and spilling of rum in their wake before leaving a few days later to their designated place._

_He felt both intimidated and amazed, the smell of the salt water swaying the ship forward in gentle waves against the port filling his nostrils for the first real time, also new to him as he took in the weird unfamiliar smell he'd never really noticed before until now when everything was still and quiet and the only sounds to accompany he and Liam and his father were of the crickets hidden somewhere in the forest behind them, and the coming waves as they pushed against the ship's built material and caused it to slightly hit the boardwalk on which they were standing on, even those noises being surprisingly calm to him in his already tired body in the stillness of night, until his head snapped from staring at the waves below him to the slight creak that came from a dark figure that appeared atop the waist of the ship, seeming to have his hands behind his back as he stared down at them, and Killian felt his father's squeeze on his arm as he addressed the man above._

_"Captain." There was a slight tremor in his father's voice that made Killian's eyebrows carefully knit together._

_"Brennan." The man nodded toward his father, and something about his voice made uneasy chills run down the young boy's back , suddenly being so up close to a ship not so exciting anymore as he felt his father gently prod him and Liam forward with a squeeze to both their shoulders as they climbed the wooden plank to where them man stood, waiting and not moving a single muscle. His small fit of giddiness quickly dissipating with each step they took, realizing how there was nothing to hold onto and they could fall at any given moment with their few belongings in tow if one of them stepped too left or too right._

_Each step seemed to come heavier, with more weight than the last, the heaviness settling deep in his bones that he knew was not coming from the few hours of sleep he'd had, but from the man that now stood in front of him, still unmoving, only focusing his eyes to his father's in the darkness as they seemed to have a silent conversation with just the communication of their eyes,and the man nodded, a twisted smile appearing, able to be seen even in the black of night as he stepped aside and waved his hand for them to pass._

_It was from that smile that Killian felt his legs go numb, feet refusing to move as he felt his whole body stiffen against his father's hand, unable to move forward on to the empty upper deck where there was a large expanse waiting._

_Only his father's quiet assurance behind him 'I'm right here,son' was what helped him move forward, knowing in his heart that his father was indeed right there and not going away anytime soon as the three of them finally stepped on fully, and the man walked past him, smile having grown as Killian's stomach churned with something he only felt when the lights were off. Giving a quick glance back, hoping to see the town but only seeing the darkness they'd emerged from, as they allowed the man to escort him and his brother to two beds inside a small cabin where his father tucked them in, staying there until he fell into a dreamless peaceful sleep, the last thing Killian's eyes saw in the small flicker of light the cabin offered was of his father's warm smile as he looked down at him from where he sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his dark black hair as his whole self finally relaxed under the comfort of his touch, knowing he would keep him safe from any twisted smile._  

Killian's eyes snapped open to the darkness, a small gasp escaping his lips as he took in his surroundings with a slight shudder to his body, patting the ground underneath his palm to see if it was really the ground and not the rough but still soft blanket that had been the cover of the bed his father had once tucked him into. He held in the sigh of relief when he was finally able to notice the night sky he was under, moon hidden by the tree's taller tips but still casting slants of light of pure white light through the forest trees branches and leaves to the right of him, making him aware that it was a full moon tonight, and he wouldn't be the least surprised if he heard Red's howls somewhere in the distance from where she was watching over Snow in the cottage, where she'd left to go to two days before.

He took a few minutes to adjust himself to the surrounding blackness on every side, then brought himself to sit upright, the sounds of crickets lowly chirping becoming more apparent to his ears as he used his hand to search the ground for his hook and then finally wrapped a finger around the claw, getting a good grip on it before pulling it from where it laid in the grass by where he had been sleeping, squinting as he struggled to adjust it right into the brace while having only the dark as help for him to see the small details for where he had to place it, until finally there was the satisfying click. 

No longer able to sit still, he brought himself to stand as his body protested against the stiffness in his muscles from having laid on the ground for so long, assuming he'd gotten at least a decent amount of sleep, considering he felt already widely awake even though it had been a few minutes for his sense to arise to a level of awareness, proving to have arose when he heard David stir slightly in his sleep a few steps away from him where he was splayed out on the ground with his arm as a pillow, mumbling some nonsense he couldn't quite make out. A few more feet away were the horses they'd made sure to tie to the tree's trunk with a rope to keep them from running away while they slumbered.

Thinking it over for a moment, he decided to try. Fairly aware that it wouldn't work since the past two days attempts hadn't run its wanted course, only going back and forth with each other in struggling responses and cut-off replies he couldn't make out clearly, leaving him in a grumbling state until they both chose to stop. Silence on his end and silence on her end. He would try again later though for the sake of accommodating David's plea to ' _at least you can try_ ' despite the poor results he was constantly getting in his quest to communicate with her through his head.

David hadn't brought the subject of communicating with Emma after his outburst back at Granny's cottage, but Killian could sense it lying on the tip of his tongue in the two days of traveling in silent atmosphere between them toward Rumple's castle.

And though he hadn't spoke to Emma in a direct conversation yet since entering her ' dreamworld ' as David had called it once in a quick mention as they galloped through the forest, he knew she was trying to reach him as much as he was trying to reach her, and just the trueness of that fact was enough to bring a smile to his lips even though the circumstances of why she was trying to reach him weren't followed yet in the same way he'd wanted to perceive them. 

_**Hook.** _

It was a mere statement at this point since who else would she be trying to communicate with in her head?. Only him.

**_Swan._ **

He was tentative, careful not to let his hopes go up with the possibility that it might actually steer right and steady this time.

**_You think we might actually be able to have a decent conversation this time?._ **

**_I say we should try. Considering the fact that your father is asleep and my conscious decided to wake me up in the dead of night._ **

**_It's night right now?._ **

**_If the stars and moon are any indication._ **

**_You sound like shakespeare, did you ever realize that?._ **

**_Oh, is that a compliment, Swan? For...whoever this shakespeare man is and me._ **

A smile played at his lips even though he really had no idea who shakespeare was but the name ringed familiar in his mind.

**_No._ **

**_Then why bring up this man?._ **

**_Don't assume it's a man._ **

He knew she was fooling with him since he now recalled why the named sounded so familiar.

**_So you're comparing me to a woman?._ **

**_He's actually a writer for plays. Or more like was. He died a long time ago. He was famous for all these stories about love and...it was just all crap._ **

Killian raised an eyebrow.

**_So I take it you're not a fan of these so called plays?._ **

**_No. I was just forced to read them back in school when I was kid._ **

His curiosity was piqued, and he debated whether to wait if she chose to share more or to just ask her himself, but in the end it was him caught surprised by the question she delivered after.

**_So what did you think of Romeo and Juliet?._ **

His foot slipped and he struggled to right himself.

_**Bloody hell.** _

_**What?.** _

 He knew it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him when the soft giggle broke out through his head were like the delightful echoes of a beautiful voice that almost made his foot slip again in yet another surprise. The first time he had ever heard her giggle, a sound so carefree and not the least bit guarded, compared to the tough demeanor she always had on for him. A smile spilled over his face, knowing he had elicited this sound from her that he guessed few men had been able to hear, and it made a wave of pride wash over him.

**_Graciously slipped._ **

**_Graciously?..._ **

**_I'll let you doubt that,love._ **

**_How about you tell me your opinion on Romeo and Juliet instead?._ **

He scoffed out loud, hoping he didn't sound as embarrassed as he felt.

**_Romeo? What kind of despise of a name is that? And that women Juliet--_ **

**_Girl._ **

**_Girl Juliet. Sounds to me like this...shakes..appear thing writer man couldn't have chosen more vapid names to fit together._ **

**_Okay,Hook._ **

The evident playfulness in her voice made him wander how she'd found out. It was only something he'd done in New York, completely to pass the time while he waited, and had not been completely immersed in it. Completely.

**_What, you don't believe my criteria,Swan?._ **

**_So, my dad thinks you're a romantic._ **

The tip of his ears went a mad heat, and he felt the blush immediately go to color his cheeks as his mouth went tight, scratching behind his ear even though she couldn't see his reaction; Something he was thankful for in the darkness.

**_Alright, how do you know he said that?._ **

Honestly wondering how, seeing as he'd had that lightning quick conversation two days before, the very same day David and him had taken to stealing tow horses and began their ride out to Rumple's castle after saying goodbye to Red, once sure that she would go back to the cottage to watch over Snow despite the glints of suspicion she'd sent their way when they lacked adhering more detail as to why they were leaving so hastily towards this unknown place but promising to come back as soon as they got what they were after.

_"So what happened to you after you left?,"_

_David's question didn't take Killian's eyes away from the trail in front of them as the horses' hooves they were on top of thumped lightly against the path, leaving scattering dust in their wake as both he and David seemed to silently agree to increase their pace and soon were going at a steady run._

_"The year passed." Killian answered with a curt nod without so much as looking to his side to see if he had heard him, knowing the steady run they were going at still allowed for whatever words they exchanged to be heard. And frankly, he wasn't in the mood for striking up or continuing any conversation to fuller extent after David's let-out of frustation on him, and the constant remark to remind him he was a pirate and nothing more than that, despite being just as set on and determined to find Emma with all the good intentions her father had for finding her too._

_"How were you able to get to New York? and much more, get around,"_

_"The endearment of my charms and good looks."_

_He really wasn't trying to include the bite in his tone but it seemed to happen automatically without his permission; The devil on one shoulder whispering how resentful he felt towards David at the moment._

_David smirked, trying for humor. "And nobody questioned the man walking around in pirate get-up, probably looking lost for his audition at Hollywood?,"_

_"Holly who?"_

_"It's just a place,Hook."_

_Killian nodded, lips pursing slightly as he remembered the vigilant looks people had sent his way as he scurried through the streets following Emma to her fancy glass scheduled date with the distasteful man that was Walsh. Just thinking about the man made Killian's nose wrinkle in disgust, having more effect on him than the wary expressions people held for him while his time there._

_"Just the expected few,mate."_

_David 'Mmn' to that, and the small conversation that had barely been holding up seemed to die out into a silence on both their parts until a memory surfaced up and left him with a curiosity and a bit of interest that he chose to actknowledge for the sake of keeping some peace line between him and his companion, despite the edge there still was from their quarrel._

_And it was just barely the morning._

_"Do you know of these Romeo and Juliet persons?"_

_The only reason why he even remotely thought of it was because his traveling now sent him back to a similar circumstance then._

_David glanced at him with raised eyebrows and a smile peeking at the corner of his mouth while maintaining the safe hold on the reins at a good even measure. "How do you know about that?,"_

_"A young lad came up to me while I waiting outside this thing people from that land call a restaurant, and he handed me a brochure of some sort talking about these Romeo and Juliet persons."_

_He smiled despite himself;The memory of the young boy running up to him with a smile of pure innocence on his round face passed through his mind with no further details._

_David suddenly laughed._

_"You're a romantic, Hook."_

_The tips of his ears increased to a maximum heat, and a deep red blush colored his cheeks, which only made David chuckle all the more at his expense._

_He glared at the path. "Just forget it,Prince."_

_"Who would have thought..."_

_Not Liam._

How Emma had been able to hear that, he didn't know, but it did put him on edge on whether or not she could also hear his personal thoughts too.

**_I overheard your conversation._ **

**_All of it?._ **

**_Only that part._ **

**_How lucky of you._ **

Her voice then came smug, making him think that she might have already guessed what had him on the edge of nervousness.

**_If you're worried about me hearing your personal thoughts, don't. I can't. And I wouldn't want to anyway._ **

Now THAT caught his attention.

He leaned his head against the bark once again.

_**And why ever not,love?.** _

_**Not interested.** _

_**Even when all those thoughts revolve around you?.** _

The invisible fragile line that had kept their small little banter going had begun to disintegrate to the ground beneath him, and he knew it as soon as he sent his response when the beat of silence passed and she didn't say anything.

But at the same time he couldn't curse himself for it because it was the truth, and if there was one thing he would be with her, it was always honest,even if it meant having to endure her silence.

He feared he had actually caused her to shut him out and was about to send a quick goodbye, knowing that was probably it for the night, when her voice came through, sounding like she had been contemplating.

**_It's lonely here._**  

Her voice came so quiet that even he was able to notice the change though it came through his head, but it was only more direct to him, like she was afraid to admit but chose to admit it anyway.

**_Is this your way of saying you miss me, Swan?._ **

**_You wish._ **

The quietness to her voice was slightly gone, and he could almost see the smirk that most likely when she sent those words to him.

**_I had the whole year to wish it,then._ **

Something in him--like the way a teenage boy felt when he saw his lovely school girl crush sad and immediately wanted to do something, anything, to take the frown off her face--seemed to ache for her to be at ease again and bring them back to their banter, but he also knew she had to actknowledge her emotions instead of trying to bury them, so he was more than willing to let her actknowledge them no matter how slowly she went.

**_How's my family?._ **

**_Your mother was left behind at the dwarf's cottage because of the unborn child she is still carrying, your father has been worried and in fits of stress trying to find you, and we know nothing of Henry._ **

**_It feels like Neverland all over again._ **

**_Yes, love, but you will find your back to him again. Just as you did in Neverland._ **

**_Not stuck here, I won't. It's useless being stuck here with no way to get to Henry, no way to have my parents safe, and with that witch still walking around freely, probably planning her next damn move and laughing at us because we're all trapped in this...whatever this is! I swear that when I get my hands on that..._ **

**_Easy,love. I know you how must be feeling. And you WILL get out of there. Your father and I just need to find you and we're on our way of doing that, but without magic, it's taking as much longer than we want._ **

**_You don't need magic to find me._ **

His whole self warmed at her words, though it was a statement to question, but he gladly accepted the warmth.

**_It would certainly make it easier._ **

**_Where are you two going right now?._ **

**_To see the crocodile._ **

**_You think Gold can help you find me?._ **

**_With or without his memories, both your father and I hope so._ **

**_And what do you think happened for me to be trapped here?._ **

**_David thinks you somehow got pulled under a sleeping curse._ **

**_What the hell._ **

**_My exact thoughts,love._ **

**_You actually believed that happened? It doesn't even make sense._ **

**_It would explain why I was able to see you in that apartment of yours. David called it the 'dreamworld'._ **

**_You think this whole time I've been dreaming about my apartment in New York?._ **

**_You're hell bent on returning there, Swan,probably._ **

She seemed to consider their theories.

Killian sighed, eyes settling on the burn on his wrist.

_**How have you two been?.** _

_**Well it's been a bloody ride, but we're alright.** _

_**How?.** _

Killian smirked.

**_I made your father steal horses._ **

He could almost hear the chuckle mimicking his own.

**_How did you ever get Prince Charming to do that?._ **

**_Perfect circumstances..._ **

His smirk turned into a grin as he remembered the rush.

_The man appeared to be in his early twenties and a new member to King George's army, considering the youth in his features and the charging impatience he seemed to be going about with one foot, drilling an unsettling rhythm to the ground as he held a hand wrapped tightly around the clasp of his sword, giving away to Killian how excited and anticipating he was to go into a fight. Probably his first._

_"Easy target," Killian murmured to himself as he crept along the bushes that obscured him from view from the young man's eyes, while also keeping his own eye on David to make sure he was still where he would be waiting for him to give the sign; At the same time an ear stuck out attentively for any alert of coming back knights._

_He felt almost bad when a gasp escaped the man's lips as he wrapped an arm securely around his neck, with a swift move of his hook used it to take the man's sword out of its carrying pocket, his good hand wrapping around the clasp instead as he brought the man's sword under his chin when he had once been holding it, leaving him defenseless and with no way to fight as he whispered into his ear, too threatening for his liking:_

_"Don't scream or yell or make any move as those horses become untied or I make sure that it's not only this blade that leaves a scar for you to remember,mate."_

_He wasn't really intending on hurting him, merely to frighten him enough to have him frozen in his position as he gave a quick whistle and unwrapped the arm he had around the man's to bring his hook up and wave it in the air; David come out from his hiding spot behind the tree trunk and rapidly began untying the knots from around a tree that held the two horses together with a thick rope, too think for them to just break apart with their sword's blade._

_"Faster,mate!" Killian pushed when he saw David's hands stutter confuse against the rope as he yanked at it, and the horses became unsettling with the sudden movement._

_"I'm trying, I'm trying, this is harder than it seems..."_

_The sudden thumping of what could only be galloping and the callings from horses and men in the distance came into dangerous hearing, alerting Killian to the fact that the knights were returning and had no doubt spotted them from afar. He growled in frustation when the young man called out 'Hey Prince James is here!', and the knights seemed to respond by increasing their speed, becoming too close for his liking, knowing they wouldn't be able to fight off capture this time._

_"Hook!"_

_From the corner of his eye he saw the rope finally fall away to the ground, and David immediately ran to put his foot on the stirrup and bring himself easily up, swinging a leg over the side and gathering the reins on the horse as Killian pushed the young man forward and gave him a harsh kick to his back to make him stumble a few paces and give him the added distraction he needed to turn to the other horse and bring himself on top of it with a groan just as an arrow flew past the top of his head, barely brushing his hair, and then another arrow flew past David's arm as he finally held out the reins and hit, taking off into the trees._

_Killian quickly gathered the reins in his hand and adjusted them as fast as he could to his hook before throwing a kick to the horse's side and slapping the reins harshly against both side of its face to get it to take off._

_''Hiyah!"_

_The horse sped off under his weight , following David up ahead and managing to catch up so now they were riding side by side away from the knights; A few more arrows still flew past but none hit their mark. He felt the natural smirk go over lips when he glanced back and then back to the front of him, hearing and seeing the cursing and grumbling coming from the knights far back at something that had gotten in the way of their path._

_Killian felt a sort of giddiness overtake his form, and then came out an uncharacteristic whoop from his mouth that made him turn sideways in his saddle to see David give him a confused look but slightly amused smile while he tried to get a better grip on the basket of goods Red had gifted them before departing._

_In that moment, it was the Killian Jones inside him gliding through the forest, and not Captain Hook, as the fresh air hit his face and he increased the speed to a full out gallop, allowing the smallest of smiles as he did._

**_Hook?._ **

Emma's voice broke him from his remembering and brought him back to the night still splayed out.

**_Yes,love?._ **

**_Nothing, just wanted to see if you were still there._ **

Killian's grin went to the dirt beneath him.

**_Until you order me away._ **

**_You're tired._ **

His eyebrows rose. Had she heard the yawn?.

He struggled with how to respond.

**_Your silence is also an answer, in case you didn't notice._ **

He smiled despite how he could feel her voice begin to fade, hinting at her decision to end the conversation now.

**_Goodnight, Hook._ **

**_Goodnight, Emma._ **

And then it was quiet. 

He didn't know how it could be, but his mind felt a bit more empty and hollow without her voice in it, coming to a conclusion that he loved hearing her voice in his head.

She didn't know it, but talking to her had brought the comfort he'd embarrassedly needed after the first memory had woken him up and he'd opened his eyes to the dark.

The dark was still here.

It would still be here for a few hours. 

But somehow Killian didn't feel as alone anymore, and he was able to get through the rest of the remaining hours in an unfamiliar he had never experienced before waking up from that particular memory of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Hear The Madness Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It definitely took me a long while to get this chapter written but it's family here after the first few weeks of writer's block and then the whole month passing by with not writing for this story at all, but no worries, I have not given up on this story! Thank you for everyone that's read it so far and left kudos, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you've found it interesting! Hope you enjoy this very overdue chapter!

Chapter 7: Hear The Madness Run

Killian watched as David finished tying the knot around the tree's trunk and then gave it a slight tug that immediately made it unwrap weakly and cause it to almost fall to the ground before he picked the two ends again and redid the knot, this time a bit more strong but still as mindfully loose as the first, ending it with a pull to one of the broken ends and then letting it drop, confirming to him with a nod that it was ready and that the suggestion he'd given before starting up the small hill would work in a help to ease their escape once they got Emma.

That part of the plan was still blurry. It was a matter of how fast they could get out of the castle with one of them carrying Emma and the other fighting off whatever Rumplestiltskin conjured up for them--or him, if he were to be specific, because despite David's original wish to trade him in for her, he was still going to find a way out while also going along with the exchange even if he was caught in a crossfire about whether or not David would actually leave him there for his daughter even if it meant the life of someone else for that to happen. Frankly, he couldn't see him doing it. He knew for Emma he would do anything to get her back and so would he. Exactly the very reason why he'd chosen to keep his means of out a secret because even if it didn't work out he would still have a way of contacting her in his last moments through their mind conversations that had gotten far more fluent ever since their Romeo and Juliet talk the night a day go. But still, he wasn't counting on staying in for that exchange if it meant he could find a way to escape as well-- _And face it_ , his ego was maybe a bit too full for him to have spent years wanting to kill that man only to end giving himself up to him just like that, so if there was a way out, best bet was his ego would take it gladly--and whether or not David agreed with that part, he didn't care because it was his survival and either way he would make sure he got Emma no matter which fun way it ended up going.

Ironic, wasn't it?.

He'd spent his whole life awaiting the day he would come face to face with the one who killed his love so he could kill him, and now here he was, about to come face to face to trade himself in to that very same one to be killed for...a woman.

_Well, I'll drink to that._

Someone was bound to notice the irony in that.

"Let's go," David turned to him, and he nodded, briefly patting his horse as a subtle goodbye as they passed by them to begin walking up the dusty pathway that led all the way to the castle's steps and its front door; In truth, it wasn't that far a walk but the minimum ration of breakfast they'd had before beginning the last remainder of their trek seemed to be slowing down their steps, so they just went with it, keeping their eyes focused on where the hard stone made built sat on the edge of a cliff, waiting for them at the top of the hill. "Didn't know you had such a soft spot for horses."

_There's a lot of things you don't know about me._

It was casually thrown in, but he could hear the small inch of disbelief and maybe slight dig under his words that gave away just how much incomprehensible it was to him that a pirate like himself could have a caring side for something as a living, breathing creature when he'd slaughtered mercilessly with the same hands he turned to gently caress the animal's nose that felt just as much as they did, despite the distinct forms of shape.

So he would throw a casual dig in too. For the sake of some torture.

"Perhaps in another life I was a prince, and I took your daughter horseback riding whenever she felt bombarded by your oh-so-strict rules, so therefore that's where my love for horses grew," He glanced back enough to meet David's eyes that were suddenly looking cold. "at her side," turning his head back up front,he finished cheerfully. "and all thanks to you, Dave!"

Maybe not too casual after all.

He grinned to himself.

_Point one for the pirate._

"Yeah, that would never happen," There was a slight tremble in David's voice that rose a smile to Killian's face.

"And why ever not?"

_Besides the obvious, mate?._

"Because Emma would already know how to horseback ride."

To that, he stopped, eyes casting down when he heard the regret in his voice, and it took a few seconds to quickly gather his sense again to open his mouth to speak when David sidestepped around him without another word, shoulder briefly brushing his before he continued walking up, and he followed, now behind him.

"Aye, I do believe you would have taught her."

"Of course I would have," He sighed, wiping at his forehead and then looking back to Killian--the sun in both their face, making them squint towards each other as they were both now huffing for some air, drops of sweat rolling down the sides of their head and some even glistening in the sunlight on their hair because of how hot it seemed to be getting the closer they got--before transferring his gaze back to the path and seeming lost in the ground as he focused only on it and spoke in a mournful voice that let on just how much he wished he could have taught her. "and Snow would have taught her to shoot arrows...and we would have gone on little picnics, just the three of us. I would taught her to dance, and for her first ball she would have been so excited because no doubt Snow would have gone all out for our daughter, and I would have made sure to give her her first most memorable gift. I...I would have gotten to be her father. I would have gotten to be there for her, every day, until she was past 18 ti'll her age now, I still would have been there."

Killian could only stare as the silence came to rest between them, and he didn't say anything more, but he was too caught in knowing that Emma felt the same, thought the same, and hurt just as David did in thinking that in another life that's how things could have been, how things should have been, but instead she'd grown up never knowing her royalty and only being reminded of it more strongly when he'd brought her and Henry back to Storybrooke to once again see all the people that would have been of her own fairytale in another certain king and queen castle in the very same forest they were sent back to. Yet that childhood had never been meant to be.

Now he understood why she refused. It was the same reason her father couldn't stop thinking of all the could have been's.

"Now you can be there for her."

It took David a few minutes to respond. "I know."

The sound of a steady stream coming from the far height down where the castle's back was perched up on the edge served to calm him, and brought to reminder just how much he needed the calm from where he had taken a moment to stop and stand to listen and then quickly continue up as they passed the neatly cut blades of grades on both sides of them that Killian imagined became covered in heavy falling snow when the winter season took place.

Even though he could only partially hear it, it brought him fast relief after so many days on land and none at all at sea had finally taken its toll on how much more his body and mind could handle without being close to a port to at least overlook the waves coming in to crash against the docks. Eyes would give him the illusion that he was once again steering his beloved ship toward some unknown horizon and not just dreaming about steering it, like he'd let himself do those first few days back in Storybrooke when Emma had just arrived with Henry and before everything had gone haywire. He'd let his feet take him to the town's dock at night where he'd just stared off into the distance for a few hours before giving in to his fatigue and sleeping the rest of the hours until dawn on a nearby beige colored bench and then waking up to go meet whatever plan was being made to stop their newly found enemy.

Now his longing for the sea had grown all the more wide when a week had almost passed, and he couldn't even do that to quell the pangs of anxiety he so necessarily needed to calm.

Because that had always been his form of escape: The sea and his moniker.

And now he was being slowly stripped of them, leaving him with the slight fear in question what he was to do with the young lieutenant coming to light from where he'd pushed him down to be buried  in the darkest, most loneliest place within him that joined partners with the years in which Liam was still alive and breathing.

Because those were the best and worst memories, and suddenly Emma Swan had been the one to awaken the man he'd desperately tried to forget still existed as a part of him. So what was he do when he was caught in between his old self and the self he'd built himself up to be?.

All of it seeming to fall short whenever his heart did that little dance upon seeing her, being so close to her that her emerald eyes took him to a grassy terrain he never wanted to stop running in no matter how sharp and pointed the blades could be because her own fears. And even in her voice, that convinced him each time that he didn't want to stop listening to her in any tone she directed at him, because there was something he was still having trouble grasping. Or maybe it wasn't really trouble, instead just the small tint of fear and wall still plastered on both sides of him that wasn't letting him wrap his hand around it.

He knew exactly what that 'something' was.

He'd be a fool not to know that feeling, despite how different and incredibly unfamiliar it was this time.

"I...I've been meaning to apologize to you, Hook."

His attention snapped to him even as the sound of the water still flowed through his ears.

"For what, mate?"

David stopped walking, making Killian freeze in his step as he turned around to face him, meeting his eyes with an earnest he wasn't sure he'd ever truly directed at him before.

"For when we first got here and appeared in that clearing. I was quick to blame you, and I shouldn't have. So far you've stuck with Snow and I, and you've been helping us find Emma--for a reason I obviously don't want to talk about--and this whole messed up memory, time travel thing."

He instantly grinned. "And what reason is that?"

David sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't make this harder."

"Well you brought it up."

To that David turned around shaking his head as he began walking again, and he followed behind him without another word, shifting his focus back to the sound of the stream.

"You know Neal is still in the picture, right?"

"Aye," Killian sighed, nodding his head. "though we haven't found him. But I understand. And I accept your apology, mate."

Briefly turning back so he could see the smile on his face as he kept walking, Killian returned it with letting the smallest of smiles cross his own; for once both of them were at some agreement. Truce. "Thanks."

**_I do hope you're alright, Baelfire._ **

**_Hook?._ **

**_Swan! Delighted to hear your voice today, love._**

**_The dreamworld changed._ **

**_Really?._ **

**_Yeah, I'm not in my apartment anymore._ **

**_Then where are you now?._ **

**_Your ship._ **

His brow furrowed.

**_How could that be?._ **

**_I don't know. I just closed my eyes for a second and then I was here. I didn't even feel anything move, it just happened. Do you think it's because I was thinking of when we were on the ship on our way to Neverland or....?_ **

**_Only you can answer that, Swan._ **

**_I don't know. I don't know how the hell this works or how, it just shifts out of nowhere, it's weird and I'm not even sure if I was thinking about your ship at all, it's just been about New York and Henry and I._ **

Killian sighed.

**_It could be possibly so._ **

**_Where are you and David currently?._ **

The sudden change in topic had him take a moment to readjust, having been so focused on the conversation in his head that he'd almost forgotten where he was going.

**_Currently up the hill to Rumplestiltskin's castle. It's already in my line of sight, so don't worry, you'll be with us soon enough, love._ **

**_Be careful._ **

**_Worried about my safety, are you? Oh it's okay to admit it._ **

**_Just tell that to David._ **

He smirked.

**_Whatever you desire._ **

"So who's going to do the honors, Hook?" David only half-asked as they finished climbing the steps and then just stood in front of the door for a few minutes, taking the time to collect themselves and their breathing and silently reveling in the shadow the tallness of the castle provided in protection from the blazing sun that for some reason felt hotter in its temperature today of all the other days. "you know it is funny. He literally appears into people's homes to make his deals and now he has a doorbell on, so we can...what, knock?"

In truth, it was a horseshoe.

But Killian also found it on the side of rolling his eyes that he would make others knock to be allowed into HIS home when he himself had a reputation of breaking into others like it was the most normal and casual thing in the world to make deals and the listen to the warning of ' _all magic comes with a price'_. Except he wasn't about to question the imp's sudden way of civility, or waste any more precious time for that matter, so he stepped past David and wrapped his fingers around the curve of the horseshoe to tap it against the wooden built three times and then stepped back to wait.

It didn't open. Not even an inch.

They stayed there with rapt attention.

Two minutes. Then four minutes.

 His jaw clenched in anticipation, and it was like the flow of the water seemed to fade from his ears and instead was replaced by the creak of the door as it slowly began to open--so slowly that he was able to recognize the play in front of his face and almost let out a laugh for the man's way of always putting on whatever dramatic theatricals to any given situation. But he swallowed his amusement and unleashed his sword as fast David did next to him, quickly changing their stance to point the tip of the blade towards the door, ready to feign off whatever fireball the dark one decided to throw.

"Always the showman..."

"I couldn't agree more."

**_You're here?._ **

Her voice threw him off a bit, still slightly caught by surprise whenever it came to mash in with his thoughts, but he quickly shook his head out of the momentary freeze to focus on the inside of the castle beginning to show as the door became more and more open until he could see the long red blood carpet starting right at the threshold the second they were to cross.

**_Yes, we're here._ **

**_I can feel you, you're close._ **

**_Saying that can prove to be distracting, love._ **

**_Hook, I'm serious._ **

**_Emma, that doesn't make any sense._ **

**_Look I know that, but I can tell you're here._ **

**_Do you think you can lead us to you?._ **

No answer.

**_I'll take that as a no, then._ **

**_I don't know if Gold's here too._ **

**_Believe me, he is._ **

"Can you see her in there, mate?" Killian squinted as David took the first step in.

"I doubt he'd leave my daughter out in the open, Hook," David whispered back, putting a hand up to help shield off some of the light filtering through from both left and right sides. "He's too smart for that."

He licked his lips, "No, but she's here for sure."

David suddenly whipped around, eyes narrowed, and Killian had to take a stumbling step back to avoid the blade form leaving a slash across his face, blinking confusedly before his eyes settled on the shiny metal tip pointed right at him.

"Watch it!"

"How do you know that?" He pressed the blade closer to his chin, making him have to take another step back with his hook and hand still holding the sword in the air. "what haven't you told me?"

Killian grunted, jaw clenching, and then he slapped David's sword away with his hook, making it clatter to the floor and moving to hold the tip of his blade to his chest, unwilling to let him pick up the piece of metal even as he bent one knee toward it, and he finally sighed after a moment of keeping him frozen there, allowing him to pick up his sword even as they both pointedly glared at each other now because he thought they'd been through this already. "Focus on what we're bloody here for."

"No," He pointed a finger at him. "you didn't tell me you've been communicating with Emma, you've been holding back. Do you realize how--"

Killian shook his head. "It's only been recent, and it's shaky. Sometimes our talks don't hold up well, and it's a good thing I didn't tell you too because look at the way you're reacting," David scoffed, and he motioned his hook in front of him. "It doesn't matter anyway because she can't tell us where she is, if that's what you wanted."

"What I want to know is how the hell--"

"You already knew this!"

"But you left out details, Hook!"

He exhaled, finally annoyed for the continuous lack of trust. "Look, prince--"

David waved him off, about to open his mouth to say some other vile remark when a faint giggle sounded around the room and they both froze.

"He knows we're here..."

Killian grit his teeth. "Oh he's been knowing that."

The door suddenly slammed shut.

Both he and David turned their heads toward it as it shook in its hinges, closing off the light outside as they quickly readjusted the swords in their hands and fixed the off-guard positions to a more ready stance, but nothing came. Nothing happened. Everything remained as it was, only the slight whoosh of air that graced them as they were left completely inside, was the only thing that accompanied them in the otherwise empty room that he was excessively growing tired of.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Killian grabbed David's arm when he walked past him and was surprised to see he was only slightly reluctant to follow when he noticed where his focus was by the way his eyes were narrowed to whatever behind him, but that still didn't deter him. What DID cause him to stop was when he felt the vibrations going up his legs, tingling their way up until he could actually feel them begin to shake his insides because of how great the force was beginning its pulse through his veins, almost as if this was the start of their electrification before it got to feel stronger. And it did get to feel stronger because it shook around his thoughts almost violently as they seemed to thump against each other, scattering themselves around in his mind in a distorted proportion that left him desperately trying to make sense of it as they clashed again, and he could shake his head in frustation because the two distinct voices running around in there actually managed to ache him more than the pounding that hadn't made its appearance since that night. But he was quickly torn between deciding which was worse when a familiar sting of hot came at his skin and it burned deep that he couldn't resist his eyes popping open over the pain and already heavily breathing, too close to outright panting but still trying to tame it in, knowing this time there was no rock to help make the process go faster, nothing to break him away from the seething hiss too strongly latching on as the knuckles around the clasp were rapidly turning white in front of his blurry eyes that--

**_Killian._ **

"What?"

Her voice had come strained, sounding too familiar to his as he tried to talk through his confusion but was only able to get out a weak half-whisper of 'Bloody hell!' before immediately having to clamp his eyes shut only to open them again when they didn't bring the steadiness and clear dark he wanted; one glance to David and he could they were not experiencing the same thing, just like he was looking at him like he was witnessing a sped up frostbite before his eyes and unable to do anything except try to reach out as he saw a tentative hand come over to his side to try to calm him but never getting there. The floor suddenly began shaking violently beneath them, rapidly causing them to lose their balance when they both had nothing to hold onto to keep them steady, and then soon found themselves running over to desperately grasp the surface of the round table standing between the door and the throne, swords being left behind as their hands slid from the slippery rock and made them fall to their knees as the world momentarily was an earthquake around them, both covering their heads in the wait for the glass windows to shatter, but they didn't.

And then the floor was right again.

As if nothing had come over it just a second ago.

Everything still in its place.

Nothing having been moved.

And no faint giggle to hint at where he was as they opened their eyes and observed their surroundings but saw no one.

_I hate mind games_ because that's what he was doing, causing this to drag out all the more when it was completely unnecessary, and Killian was fairly annoyed by now that he was making them wait and wanting to see their expressions from wherever he was hiding in the shadows as he gave them one shock after the other; something he couldn't understand if, given their history, Rumplestiltskin wasn't immediately running to rip out his heart, if they were truly back in time, he knew neither of them would have waited to pounce on one another with whatever weapon at hand if they'd ever gotten the miracle to be face to face again.

A grin spilled out.  _What I wouldn't have bloody given for that._

Using the table's surface to bring themselves to stand back up, Killian bent to pick up his sword and then whip his head back to shout, "SHOW YOURSELF, CROCODILE!"

"Hook, what are you doing?" David immediately turned to him in alarm to start to where he was standing, annoyance quickly coming over his face when he hissed, "that wasn't part of the plan!"

No. It wasn't.

But Killian was in mood to care when he was sending the same question to Emma again and again, and nothing was coming back to him but a small strain, faded sound that was much too close to that of dragging torture that he'd once caused to other men himself, relishing in the cries of mercy they begged and feeling joyous when he cleaned his hook of blood to shiny again, but he didn't dare let himself think that was happening to her when minutes ago her voice had been responding to him just fine. Now he felt his anger kindled brighter at the thought of the Dark One inflicting hurt, patience decreasing when it continued to be a failure, and panic rising when the strain, faded sound stayed, reminding him too much of a scream and making him wish it would become louder no matter how painful it would be to hear if it meant he would know the truth of what was going on with her.

**_Swan?  Emma?  Emma, can you hear me?  Emma?  Can you hear me?  Emma?  Can you hear me?  Can you hear me?_ **

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

A growl erupted from deep within his chest. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"

He appeared.

In a cloud of heavy, purple smoke, he appeared and Killian immediately moved toward him but David pulled him back when they both saw the Dark One stumble to grasp the edge of the table and then fall to the floor in a shaking heap when his hand slipped completely from the surface and the thud his body did when in violent collision with the red carpet underneath; the incoherent mumbles he had been saying increased in volume and speed as they just stood there watching, confused by what he was doing and trying to make out what he was saying as he blinked up wildly and grit his teeth, grunting against whatever it seemed he was hearing based on the way he pounded at his skull with his fists, and shook his head around desperately until he suddenly screamed, making them both jump slightly at how piercing horrible it sounded, and then saw how his breathing picked up and he pointed a trembling finger to them.

"T--T--Take her, take her,"

Killian's eyebrows knit at how much of a plea it came across, like he was worried for her, like there was a genuine care, and he didn't understand it because the strain, faded sound just throbbed and throbbed inside his head.

David was the one who took the step forward. "We're here for--"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know, you came for Emma, take her, just take her, now, take her, get her out, get her out, t--take her,"

But she wasn't anywhere in their sight.

"Well where the bloody hell is she, Dark One?" Killian practically boomed and David put up a hand as a signal for him to tune it down, but he ignored it and focused his eyes on the imp.

He watched him sort of wave his hand in the air like a curling swoop, still actually graceful despite his wrecked state, and the something startled them from behind, foggy purple smoke reaching their nostrils and enveloping them for a second before they shielded their eyes against it and turned around to see a casket lying a few feet away, the small glimpse of something red inside it making his heart pick up speed as he and David immediately ran to it.

"Emma!"

They coughed against the fog but dived into it nonetheless when the last remnants of smoke began to fade away, and upon being closer he noted that it was an exact replica of the one they'd found in the forest, but this time there was someone in it and his hand desperately tried to clear away the swirling smoke from the case so he could get a better look inside as David did the same with his hands upper on the case where her head should be.

Their foots tapped anxiously as they waited and leaned in anticipation until finally, the color of her leather jacket was bright and visible, and so were her hands, legs, arms,and face, and her entire body just there under the glass, still and motionless and without a single scratch on any part of her skin.

His eyes flitted around everywhere, searching for any sign that she'd been hurt or tortured as the scared thoughts had made him believe, but there was nothing. She was completely clean and free of any scar and still the same as the last he'd seen was of her falling to the pavement in the middle of the street when they all rushed to her and then it was a jumble of panicked voices from every side as the Evil Queen began shooting fireballs and suddenly they were all running to get away.

David released a sigh of relief and Killian didn't even bother holding in his despite the fact that one very worrying detail was still evident, and it was that she still wasn't answering even though the strain, faded sound was long gone and for the first time since the past few days, his head was empty and consumed of only his voice as he continued to reach out to her silently with his palm on the glass, staring down at her but getting nothing.

"Hook, what's wrong?"

"It's just that..."

By now Gold had managed to right himself up but was still sputtering out nonsense and shaking uncontrollably as he tried to hold onto the table. They were both at a loss for what to do about it or what to do with  _him_ , but didn't get a chance to decide when Gold hit the floor again and both he and David went into a panic, trying to grip onto the casket when heavy, purple smoke engulfed them and blinded their eyes, suddenly their feet were slipping against what felt like rocky terrain underneath and the casket was still right there with them as they readjusted themselves and so did the smoke as it slowly revealed the ground they were standing on and the wide expanse of a field that resembled too much of the one they had crossed to get to Red and Granny's cottage.

Killian turned at the exact moment that Gold darted into the trees and David shouted 'Hey!' before Killian took off running after him, weighed down by the sword at his belt as he tossed it aside and immediately felt lighter, gaining on him faster as he jumped over logs and zigzagged around trunks, but he did the same with gritted teeth and anger pushing him on until he caught up to him and threw himself onto him with the grunt in the middle of another one of his jumps, but this time Gold didn't make and they both landed on the ground, rolling around for a few seconds as he tried to get away by lashing at him but he avoided his hits and pinned him down with his hook as he continued saying meaningless sentences that Killian didn't understand until he finally shook by the shoulder and yelled, "Hey! What the hell is going on with you? You remember, Rumplestiltskin , you remember! What's happening with this witch? Talk! What's going on with you?"

The voice that responded back to him wasn't his.

No, it definitely wasn't.

Because as he watched Gold's eyes roll to the back of his head and then his whole body still until what was looking back at him wasn't his eyes but blank white pupils that stayed like that when he opened his mouth and spoke, a gurgling coming from his throat like he was refusing to get the words out and was more like forced to spit them out because it wasn't too disgustingly hers to be anyone else.

"Greetings from wicked."

 

 


End file.
